Shhhhhhh Que no se enteren (recopilación de one shots)
by Espiritu de Hada
Summary: Colección de 14 one-shots con diferentes parejas dedicado al mes de San Valentín, cada historia es auto-conclusiva pero se relaciona con las otras del fic. Todas con algo en común, parejas que guardan en secreto su relación o su intereses amoroso. LaMi(C.1), NaLu(C.2), GaLe(C.3), GrUvia(C.4), CaLa(C.5), RoWen(C.6), JerZa(C.7), ChaLy(C.8), LyVia(C.9), RoYu, StiLi, ElfEv y MaZe.
1. Laxus x Mirajane

**NOTAS PREVIAS:**

Este primer one shot va dedicado a Diane-chan por apoyarme en todos mis fics y animarme.

**DATOS FIC:**

· **Sinopsis: **Colección de 14 one-shots con diferentes parejas dedicado al mes de San Valentín, cada historia es auto-conclusiva pero se relaciona con las otras del fic. Todas con algo en común, parejas que guardan en secreto su relación o su intereses amoroso.

· **Género:** Romántico, humor.

· **Capítulos:** 14 (por los 14 días antes de San Valentín)

· **Personajes:** Todos los del universo de Fairy Tail.

· **Advertencia:** Puede haber Lime o Lemon depende la historia.

**ÍNDICE****:**

01\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Mirajane x Laxus / Laxus x Mirajane

02\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Natsu x Lucy / Lucy x Natsu

03\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Gajeel x Levy / Levy x Gajeel

04\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Juvia x Gray / Gray x Juvia

05\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Cana x Laxus

06\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Romeo x Wendy

07\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Elza x Jerall / Jerall x Elza

08\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Charle x Lily

09\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Lyon x Juvia

10\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Rogue x Yukino / Yukino x Roge

11\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Sting x Lissana

12\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Ever x Elfman / Elfman x Ever

13\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Mavis x Zeref

14\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren.

**DISCLAIMER****:** **_Fairy Tail_** y todos sus personajes son creaciones de **_Hiro Mashima_**, yo sólo los usos sin ánimo de lucro y para enloquecer a quienes se adentren a leer.

* * *

**01\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Mirajane x Laxus / Laxus x Mirajane (one shot):**

Escondidos en la penumbra de la noche se encontraban dos magos, era la única hora que podían aprovechar para dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos sin ser descubiertos, usando el Gremio como escondite ya que ninguno vivía sólo. Ella compartía alojamiento con sus demás compañeras en Fairy Hills y él vivía con su abuelo.

\- Tanto tiempo…-

Una mano se coló por debajo del abrigo que traía el rubio puesto, quitándoselo.

\- Demasiado-

Los labios del chico se apoderaron de los de la camarera, el beso fue devuelto, ambos se devoraban.

\- No podemos conti… nuar… así affff…-

La revoltosa mano jugó, bajando por los abdominales tan bien formados del otro. Acallándolo y haciéndole gemir. La peliblanca lo miró lujuriosamente, agachándose sin perderle de vista, besó y saboreó esa parte muy bien.

\- Sí – besó – Podemos –

\- Afff… Mira…-

La arrastró por el lazo del escote de su vestido hacia arriba para que se levantara, agarró a la chica por la cintura y la subió a la barra, sentándola y colocándose entre sus piernas. La miró apasionadamente y con amor.

_\- 'Me vuelves loco, ¿sabes?'-_ le susurró sensualmente al oído para luego lanzarse nuevamente a por sus labios y continuar por su cuello.

\- Jeje… - puso cara y voz angelical pero sin perder la chispa pasional de sus ojos- _'¿No me digas Laxus kun?'-_

La chica estiró sus brazos, rodeando el cuello del dragón slayer, pegándole más a ella.

*¡Plaff..!* La puerta se abrió de golpe.

_"__¡MIERDA!" – _Pensaron ambos a la vez, ocultándose debajo de la barra del bar para no ser descubierto.

_-'¿Quién viene a las 4 de la mañana al gremio?'- _Susurro la chica al otro que con un gesto de no tener ni idea se asomó, intentando ver por encima de la barra, sorprendiéndose de quienes eran.

\- Para… – dijo la voz femenina que parecía indicar todo lo contrario- Nos pueden… pillar… afff..-

_"__Mierda, nosotros estábamos primero"_

\- '_Esa voz es de...'- La mano del chico le calló la boca antes de que los descubrieran._

_\- 'Shhhhhh… que no se enteren.'_

**_Horas después…_**

En una esquina de la barra, alejado de los demás, y sin su equipo que se había marchado de misión estaba sentado Laxus. Su cara era de pocos amigos, después de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior necesitaba desfogarse. Había visto en primera fila todo, estando ya de por si animado y sin poder salir del lugar hasta el amanecer.

\- Te veo muy tenso Laxus, ¿te pasa algo? –

El chico le lanzó una mirada asesina, - _"bien sabes tú lo que me pasa",_ \- se rió irónicamente después de ese pensamiento. Apoyó el brazo en la barra, sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano.

\- Strauss ya es hora de decirlo, - le dijo muy serio aunque sin perder la ligera sonrisa. – Esto es demasiado tiempo.

_\- 'Baja la voz'_,- le susurro mientras hacía que le servía una cerveza.-_ 'Aún es pronto, estamos bien así'_

Con un gesto la indicó que acercara su oreja. – '_Te amo Mira, no quiero ni aguanto con sólo tenerte a escondidas. No soy así'.- Mira se sonrojó._

Ante el gesto de la camarera, algunos miembros adoradores pusieron cara de bobos.

_'__Además,' - _continuó,- _'si seguimos con este secretito…' - _gruñó y miró asesinamente a todos aquellos_ – '… vas a hacer que me convierta en un asesino en serie'_

\- Jajaja… ¿celoso Dreyar?-coqueteó descaradamente con él.

El chico se levantó de su asiento sin decir palabra, al fin y acabo aun tenía su orgullo, se dirigió al tablón de anuncios, dejando su abrigo tirado en el taburete.

\- Guau… hip… eso es un buen culo hip… hip…-

Una borracha morena se levantó de la mesa donde bebía de su bidón y se dirigió a donde el rubio, contoneándose.

\- Rayito… hip… hip…- casi perdió el equilibrio pero encontró apoyo en el cuello del rubio, afianzándolo e intentando aprovechar el desconcierto de este para besarle.

Un aura asesina se percibió al lado de la parejita.

\- ¡Cana, no hagas escenitas, das vergüenza ajena!-

\- Hip… piérdete Mira hip…- agarró el culito del dragón.

La peliblanca explotó con ese gesto, se transformó en su versión demoniaca y fue a atacar a la otra. Laxur a notar la embriaguez de una y el cabreo de la otra, se interpuso, recibiendo de lleno el golpe que le hizo perder el equilibrio. La Strauss ante esto pareció reaccionar, perdió momentáneamente el control que tantos años le había costado, deshizo su transformación y corrió a ver su estado, arrodillándose.

\- Yo… yo… lo siento Laxus.. no quería… - parecía a punto de llorar al ver la marca de su golpe.-

El chico soltó una carcajada que no pudo reprimir, dejando atónitos a todos.

\- ¿Celosa Strauss?- La chica desvió avergonzada la cara.- Lo consideraré como un 'SI'. Eso es lo que me haces sentir a mí cuando esos babosos te miran. ¿Por fin decides admitir que eres mi chica?-

La maga le miró un segundo y se lanzó a él. Le besó de manera intensa, sorprendiendo una vez más al mago que reaccionó abrazándola y devolviéndole el beso. Al cabo de un rato necesitaban respirar y se separaron. Luego la camarera se levantó y acercó a la morena.

\- Cana que te quede claro, él es M-I-O, como te vuelvas a insinuar…-

Estas palabras afecto a más de uno de los que tenían vanas esperanzas por ella.

\- Ya, ya, mira no hace falta. Sé que es tuyo jajaja…-

\- ¿Tú no estabas borracha?- Preguntaron la parejita.

\- Uichhhh… es cierto hip…-

La maga morena se marchó, sonriendo y cogiendo una botella de camino.

\- Ya era hora chicos jejejeje… aunque hubiese sido divertido ver…-

-¡CANAAAAA… que te oigo!-

\- ¡Perdón, perdón… me callo!-

La parejita sin necesidad de esconderse continuaron besándose como dos enamorados.

\- Eres mío Dreyar, admito ser tuya, pero tú también tenlo en mente-

El rubio volvió a reírse a carcajadas, esa mujer era increíble y estaba loco por ella.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES****:**

Tenía ganas de hacer one-shots, una idea de muchas en mi mente y un reto , ssí nació esta recopilación. Intentaré subir uno por día de aquí a San Valentín (14 Febrero).

Todas las relaciones que aparecen en el índice no son pareja como iréis viendo.

¡Bienvenido al mes del amor y la amistad!


	2. Natsu x Lucy

**NOTAS:**

***Al final.

**DATOS FIC:**

· **Sinopsis: **Colección de 14 one-shots con diferentes parejas dedicado al mes de San Valentín, cada historia es auto-conclusiva pero se relaciona con las otras del fic. Todas con algo en común, parejas que guardan en secreto su relación o su intereses amoroso.

· **Género:** Romántico, humor.

· **Capítulos:** 14 (por los 14 días antes de San Valentín)

· **Personajes:** Todos los del universo de Fairy Tail.

· **Advertencia:** Puede haber Lime o Lemon depende la historia.

**ÍNDICE****:**

01\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Mirajane x Laxus / Laxus x Mirajane

**02\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Natsu x Lucy / Lucy x Natsu**

03\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Gajeel x Levy / Levy x Gajeel

04\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Juvia x Gray / Gray x Juvia

05\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Cana x Laxus

06\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Romeo x Wendy

07\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Elza x Jerall / Jerall x Elza

08\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Charle x Lily

09\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Lyon x Juvia

10\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Rogue x Yukino / Yukino x Roge

11\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Sting x Lissana

12\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Ever x Elfman / Elfman x Ever

13\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Mavis x Zeref

14\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren.

**DISCLAIMER****:** **_Fairy Tail_** y todos sus personajes son creaciones de **_Hiro Mashima_**, yo sólo los usos sin ánimo de lucro y para enloquecer a quienes se adentren a leer.

* * *

**02\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Natsu x Lucy / Lucy x Natsu (one shot):**

Todo el mundo pensaba que los Dragon Slayers eran asexuales, únicamente tenían en sus cabecitas las peleas, sin embargo la realidad era otra, les gustaba mucho la acción pero de todo tipo. Natsu no era la excepción. Desde que vio a Lucy, le gustó, fue atracción a primera vista, por eso siempre buscaba la manera de no separarse de ella. Si la ocasión lo permitía, metía mano, ¿quién pensaría que lo hacía a posta? Tampoco desaprovechaba ocasión para aparecer repentinamente en la casa de la rubia, especialmente si sabía que era su hora del baño relajante, así disfrutaba de las vistas.

\- Venga Lucy vámonos de misión, darte prisa. –

\- ¡QUÉ ESTOY EN LA BAÑERA NO ENTRESSS…! – le lanzó una esponja con la que se estaba enjabonando a la cara.

\- Ahhh… estás ahí pues te aguardo, venga prisa, prisa. – No dio mayor importancia, se quitó los restos de espuma de la cara y marchó sonriente al salón a esperarla.

Al cabo de un rato, ya con la toalla enrollada salió.

\- ¿Natsu puedes parar de entrar así a mi casa? – Dijo medio cabreada mientras se secaba el cabello. – Si no fuera porque es imposible dirías que lo haces a posta. –

Al chico se le escapó una sonrisilla de diablillo, casi imperceptible, pero la rubia se fijó.

\- No puede ser, ¡¿lo haces aposta?! – Afirmó más que preguntar, acusándole con el dedo.

\- '¡¿Yo?!' – Parecía mosqueado por la acusación – 'Nop'- Dijo desviando la mirada e intentando ocultar su cara de 'me ha pillado'.

Quería cabrearse con él pero lo único que salió fue una carcajada, tanto tiempo haciendo lo mismo, pensaba que era inofensivo y resultó ser un pervertido. La chica se acercó, a paso lento, muy lento, inclinó su cuerpo sobre la espalda del otro, recargándose y aproximándose a su oído le susurró de forma juguetona. – P-E-R-V-E-T-I-D-O.-

El mago se volvió, encarándola,- ¡¿queeeee?! –

Otra carcajada salió de sus labios ante esa reacción, se separó de él, moviendo sus caderas se giró para ir a vestirse, dándole la espalda y provocándole. Al llegar a la puerta, abrió, volvió su cabeza hacia él, haciéndole ver una expresión inocentona pero sexi con el simple gesto de acercar su mano a la barbilla y mostrar unos ojitos de niña buena.

\- Pues que pena Natsu, - pausa- me gustan los chicos un pelín pervertidos, - otra pausa- de pelos rosados, - volvió a pausar- carácter alegremente explosivos – nuevamente pausó- y con mascotas. – Tomó otra pausa más - Podía haber sido divertido jajaja…-

-¿Lucy eso quiere decir…?-

El mago sorprendido, corrió hacia donde estaba la chica para abrazarla, la rubia no se movió esperándole, cuando el otro llegó y se lanzó hacia ella, *plaff*, la puerta se cerró comiéndosela enterita.-

**Unas horas después.**

Paseaban los dos chicos de camino a su misión en un pueblo cercano, Elza no los acompañó porque ya había cogido otro trabajo y Gray estaba enfermo en su casa. Así que estarían solos con Happy. Natsu llevaba todo el rato andando deprisa, con mofletes hinchados e intentando no hablar con la chica, mostrándole así su cabreo.

\- Natsu esperaaaaa… no me dejes atrás- Dijo un exceed azul volando hacia el mago.- Qué te pasa, vamos a perder a Lucy.-

\- Eso es lo que me gustaría – regruñó - Happy dejarme en paz.-

-¿Eh?- El gato se quedó parado sin entender nada, su amigo estaba muy mal humor, parecía más Gajeel que él mismo. Llorando por la borde contestación corrió hacia los brazos de la rubia.- ¡Lucyyyyyyyyy…, Natsu me ha gritadooooo…! –

-Ya, ya Happy. Venga cálmate, no es nada, tendrá un mal día.- Le dijo mientras le daba palmaditas y se reía internamente.- _"Pero que mono es cuando se enoja jajaja… que divertido."_

La misión fue rápida, causando más destrozos de los habituales, todo el pueblo quedó calcinado. Así que en vez de una recompensa lo que recibieron fue otra factura más por daños a la propiedad y quemados. Incluso los atracadores a los que deberían detener, les denunciaron por dichos daños, seguramente después de conocer a esos magos de Fairy Tail no volverían a delinquir en su vida. El maestro los mataría viendo lo que costaría las reparaciones y otros pagos.

-¡Te has pasado! ¡¿Hacía falta usar al máximo tu poder?! ¡Has churrascado todo! Mira mi trasero, ¡también tengo quemaduras! ¡No te rías!- La rubia parecía a punto de estallar.- ¿Y el pobre Happy? Le has quemado hasta la raíz el pelo de la cola, no le va a volver a crecer. Por tu culpa se ha ido llorando para el Gremio.-

-Lo siento, lo siento, ¿vale?- Le miró como un cachorrito cuando sabe que ha metido la pata.

Suspiró, no tenía remedio.- Vaaale… pero te voy a echar toda la culpa ante el maestro que lo sepas.-

-OK- sonrió.

\- Por fin-

\- ¿Eh?-

\- Vuelves a la normalidad, estás mono enojado, pero ME GUSTAS mucho más así- dijo recalcando el 'me gustas'

Sonriendo se le acercó y plantó un beso en los labios, fue muy leve, pero lo suficiente para que al otro empezara a latirle el corazón aceleradamente. Después, se iba a ir, continuando su camino por medio del bosque al hotel que compartirían esa noche antes de volver al gremio.

-¡Espera!-

\- ¿Pasa algo Natsu?- Se volvió en un saltito, juntando sus manos en su espalda y sacando la puntita de la lengua por un lateral de su sonrisita, como una niña pequeña.

Eso termino de provocar al Dragon Slayer, se puso muy serio y con paso firme llegó donde ella, la sujetó por la nuca y por la cintura inclinándola, haciendo que esta para no acabar en el suelo pasara sus brazos por el cuello de él. Antes de que la chica le rechazara o hablara, la besó ardientemente. El ambiente se caldeó, sus temperaturas subieron y su pasión explotó. Sus cuerpos se pegaron más, acabando ambos tirados allí, disfrutando ese momento.

\- Jajaja… Lucyyyyyy… eso ha sido…-

\- Calla y bésame Salamandra pervertida- le dijo con voz lijuriosa.

\- ¡Estoy empezando a arder jijiji!-

Tardaron en ir al hotel donde dormirían, su pensamiento era pasar una mágica noche antes de volver al Gremio, por ahora tenían pensado no decir nada y ver a donde les llevaba aquello que habían iniciado. Aprovecharían al máximo su tiempo solos esa noche.

\- ¡Salamander, Coneja heyy!-

Otros dos miembros de su gremio estaban por entrar a aquel lugar, según parecía habían acabado una misión y tenían pensado pasar noche también.

\- ¡Levy chan… - La rubia abrazó saludando entusiasmadamente a su amiga y después con un gesto a su compañero le saludó - … Gajeel kun!

\- ¡Lucy chan que sorpresa! ¿Natsu qué tal?

El mencionado sonrió a la parejita como saludo.

Las dos parejas fueron entrando al hotel a registrarse. Las chicas hablaban muy alegremente comentando sobre un libro que ambas estaban leyendo. Los dragon slayers iban detrás, observándose fijamente y con ganas de provocar al otro para pelear. De repente, el hijo de Metallicana olfateó el aire.

-_ 'Gihihihi… ¿Salamander por qué la coneja vuele a ti? Gihihihi…'_\- le dijo bajo para no ser escuchado por las otras.

El pelirosa arrugo su entrecejo y encaró al otro.

\- ¿Buscas pelea Cabeza Metal?-

Así se prepararon para iniciar una de sus tan características peleas, cuando estaban en plena confrontación, apareció corriendo la pequeña peliazul.

-¡ Chicosssss… parar tenemos un problema no quedan habitaciones suficientes!- esas palabras detuvo a los dos- Solo hay una disponible, así que tendremos que compartir, Lucy chan espera con la llave.

\- Tsk!/Ahhh…!- Se quejaron a la vez.

Se dirigieron hacia la suit a paso lento detrás de su compañera.

\- ¡Eh, Gajeel!- El mago de fuego hecho el brazo por encima del moreno y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-¿Tsk?- Mirándole mal por las confianzas.

\- _'¿Sabes? Me he fijado que Levy chan tiene un chupetón cerca de la oreja y huele demasiado a ti. ¡Pillin!'- _El chico se puso rojo por ese comentario al oído.

Tenían intención de continuar la pelea que dejaron a medias pero fueron cogidos de las orejas por las muchachas que estaban hartas y querían descansar ya, haciéndoles gritar de frustación.

**Esa misma noche.**

Sólo había dos camas y un sillón cama, así que las chicas decidieron que como eran unos 'caballeros' les dejarían las camas, sin darles opción a replicar. Ellos compartirían el sillón cama a regañadientes. Tardaron horas y no conseguían dormirse, era pequeño y estaban espalda contra espalda, mientras que oían a ambas chicas respirar profundo, que no roncar, desde la habitación.

\- ¿Cabeza de metal? En el Gremio…/ ¿Tsk, Salamander? Cuando regresemos…– soltaron a la vez, sentándose en la cama provisional, se giraron para verse sorprendidos por haber hablado a la vez.

Se miraron a los ojos y supieron enseguida lo que quería decir el otro. Sonriendo se volvieron a tumbar durmiéndose instantáneamente sabiendo que su secretito estaría al salvo.

_"Shhhhhh… Que no se enteren gihihihi…" / "Shhhhhh… Que no se enteren jejeje" _

Aunque el maestro si se enteró de los destrozos causados por ambos dragones y no se escaparon de la bronca al día siguiente.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES****:**

Menos mal que en estos one-shots no hago sufrir a los personajes como en los otros fics. Me siento malvada haciéndolos sufrir tanto jajaja…

Segunda parejita, hoy día 2 de Febrero. La otra parejita la subí un día antes porque ayer no podía.

Espero vuestras opiniones al respecto. Es mi primer NaLu, bueno como protagonistas, así que no sé como habrá salido ni si me ido mucho de sus personalidades.

Mañana más si no hay problemas.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS****: **

Gracias a todos los que les dais una oportunidad a estos one shot, leéis, seguís, ponéis en favorito, en marcadores y/o comentáis. Sobretodo a estos últimos y en especial a:

**\- Melodiosa: **Pues ya no te hago esperar más, aquí tienes ;D. ¿Haber si te gusta? (Creo recordar que era una de tus parejas favoritas, ¿no?). Gracias.

**\- maiibellehallow: **Graciassss… aquí tienes. Ya me dirás lo que te ha parecido.

**\- artemisa93: **En unos días los tienes, mientras espero que disfrutes con las demás parejitas. Gracias y ya me dirás.

**\- Graciela chan: **Eso me alegra, quiero que este mes empiece con sonrisas. Espero te guste los siguientes one shots también. Gracias.

**\- Diane Redfox:** ^/^ Ohhhh me llamas maja, me sacas los colores jajaja… el próximo creo que te gustará más jajajaja…

Te tengo preparada una sorpresita por tus ánimos, próximamente la veras jajaja…

Contestando dudas XD:

1\. Jejeje… eso enlaza con otra historia que verás y sabrás quien era la pareja. ¿Será? ¿no será? Ahhhh…. jajajajaXP

2\. ¿Actualización? Diario, o por lo menos intentaré hacerlo.

3\. Demasiado leído y mucha serie vista. Junto al exceso de cafeína y vitamina C me hiperactivizan.

Jajajaja… no se me ocurriría nunca que se te fuera la olla, '¿A ti?' jajajajaja…


	3. Gajeel x Levy

**NOTAS:**

*** Al final.

**DATOS FIC:**

**Sinopsis: **Colección de 14 one-shots con diferentes parejas dedicado al mes de San Valentín, cada historia es auto-conclusiva pero se relaciona con las otras del fic. Todas con algo en común, parejas que guardan en secreto su relación o su intereses amoroso.

**Género:** Romántico, humor.

**Capítulos:** 14 (por los 14 días antes de San Valentín)

**Personajes:** Todos los del universo de Fairy Tail.

**Advertencia:** Puede haber Lime o Lemon depende la historia.

**ÍNDICE****:**

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Mirajane x Laxus / Laxus x Mirajane

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Natsu x Lucy / Lucy x Natsu

**Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Gajeel x Levy / Levy x Gajeel**

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Juvia x Gray / Gray x Juvia

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Cana x Laxus

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Romeo x Wendy

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Erza x Jerall / Jerall x Erza

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Charle x Lily

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Lyon x Juvia

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Rogue x Yukino / Yukino x Roge

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Sting x Lissana

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Ever x Elfman / Elfman x Ever

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Mavis x Zeref

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren.

**DISCLAIMER****:** _**Fairy Tail**_ y todos sus personajes son creaciones de _**Hiro Mashima**_, yo sólo los usos sin ánimo de lucro y para enloquecer a quienes se adentren a leer.

* * *

**03\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Gajeel x Levy / Levy x Gajeel (one shot):**

Les costó mucho dejar a sus compañeros al margen de la misión, los dos integrantes masculinos de 'Shadow Gear' eran muy pesados cuando querían, a pesar de intuir que andaban juntos, no querían admitirlo. Así que se les pegaban como lapa, tenían que aprovechar por los 7 años que no habían visto a Levy.

\- ¡Tskkkk… Enana haz algo o te dejo sin compañeros, son irritantes!-

La maga soltó una risita por lo bajo, palmeando la espalda de su grandote novio.

\- No es para tanto Gajeel, venga aguanta un poco, te prometo que me libro de ellos. Cálmate jijiji…-

\- Tsk!- Eso era considerado en su idioma como un vale a regañadientes.

¿Quién diría que el feroz Dragón se transformaría por su 'Enana' en uno domesticado. Era la única que podía domarlo y evitar que le sacara las garras o se comiera a otros.

\- ¡JETTTT… DROYYY… VENIR!- Los dos magos que estaban en el tablón de anuncio se acercaron.

\- ¿Sí Levy chan? ¿Ya has encontrado misión? ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-

La chica echó una miradita a sus espaldas donde estaba el moreno disgustado pero callado, sonrió, luego volvió a observar alegre a sus amigos.

\- Sí, la tengo, -enseñó un papel- Tenemos que ir a este poblado, según parece, hay gente que secuestra a mujeres jóvenes para venderlas después. Tendremos que llegar e infiltrarnos, nos haremos pasar por las hijas del alcalde que vuelven de un viaje, no habrá problemas porque es él el que ha encargado la misión al gremio. Según nos has dicho, últimamente ha habido demasiados secuestros.-

Los tres chicos miraron horrorizados, '¿disfrazarse de mujer? Definitivamente no, tenían dignidad.'

\- Me parece buen plan, además será divertido Levy – dijo partiéndose el culo Pantherlily de sólo imaginarse a los otros vestidos de chicas.

\- ¡LILY! – El mago de metal le miró malamente, cosa que le dio igual al exceed – Que también te va a tocar a ti.

\- ¿A mí? No creo, yo haré de gato mascota, ¿verdad Levy?-

\- Siiii… Eres muy listo Lily kun- le sonrió – No parecerías una humana normal-

Gajeel, Jet y Droy se pusieron pálidos e intentaron negarse. Los dos último tuvieron la fortuna de finalmente poder librarse, sólo podían infiltrarse dos y como ellos siempre iban juntos, excusa, dejaron el marrón al dragon slayers. Ya se verían a la vuelta y con suerte podría cachondearse del otro, pidieron al gato fotos a cambio de una semana de batidos de kiwi y eso para el adicto a los kiwis era un muy buen soborno.

\- Tskkkk… Enana cambia ahora mismo ese trabajo! Me niego a ponerme vestido, tacones y maquillaje.- Le gruñó - ¡Busca otra!

\- Gajeel Redfox no me vengas con esas, - le gritó apuntándole con el dedo.- Tú querías librarte de mi equipo y no parabas de quejarte, ahora te aguantas, era la única forma de que se negaran a venir.-

\- Pero… pero… - no sabía cómo escabullirse-… yo soy muy hombre. Eso afectará mi hombría y no te gustaría mujer.-

\- No exageres Gajeel – no tenía ganas de seguir peleando y tenían que salir ya para terminar llegar a tiempo así que cambió de estrategia.- _'Además, Redfox…_ \- posó sus dedos juguetonamente en el abrigo del chico, recodiéndole de abajo a arriba, después, cambiando su tono a uno más sensual continuó _\- … tengo ganas de verte disfrazado, me parece muy sexi la idea y ya luego podemos jugar un poquito, ¿no lo harías por mí?'_ – le miró poniéndole ojitos.

El mago tragó saliva, tenía que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no asaltarla y que todos dentro del gremio se enteraran. La muchacha había usado el cuerpo del chico para ocultar su jueguecito y habló bajito para que nadie se enterara, sabía controlarlo.

\- Tsk, maldita Enana, cómo me voy a negar con esa recompensa gihihi…-

\- ¿Eso es un sí?-

-Tsk!-

Le besó en la mejilla y corrió a la barra para que Mira les apuntara en el libro de misiones. Después se marchó corriendo mientras gritaba- ¡En 1 hora en la entrada del pueblo! ¡Voy a prepararme!-

\- Esta Enana…- sonrió para sí.

**Horas después.**

Un Dragon Slayer vestido con un precioso conjunto de falda y corsé que resaltaban su figura, usó una gargantilla para ocultar su nuez y un ligero maquillaje que resaltaban sus rasgos y ojos, con un cabreo monumental, acribilló a todos los delincuentes junto a edificios y otras personas que tuvieron la desafortunada suerte de cruzarse y piropearle. Terminaron la misión en un visto y no visto, saliendo pronto de las ruinas que fue un pueblo. Como la recompensa que recibieron fue una factura kilométrica que harían llegar al maestro del gremio.

\- ¿No podías haber tenido más cuidado? No hemos conseguido ni una sola moneda y encima nos va a tocar pagar todo, incluso la capitalización del alcalde-

\- Pero Enana ha sido su culpa, se puso en medio cuando intenté detener al otro y darle su merecido – intentó justificarse – ¡Fue un daño colateral!-

-¡Ahh… si el otro ni siquiera era un delincuente Gajeel!- le gritó- No hizo nada para que le atacaras y era su hermano como no iban a interponerse.

\- ¡Lo era! – Quería que le entendiera – Se supone que éramos sus 'sobrinas', y el maldito me tocó el culo, a MÍ, y encima va y me dice que si no quiero… bueno eso que empieza con F, con él, y que era muy sexi ¿Cómo que no es un delincuente además de pervertido? Tenías que haberme dejado matarle-

La morena cambió de cara ante la indignación del otro y verle con las fachas que llevaba, tan rápido les echaron que no pudieron cambiarse. Y por lo menos la misión la cumplieron como debían aunque los destrozos jodieran todo, eso y el intento de asesinato de varios incluida la familia del alcalde. Le dio un enorme ataque de risa, si lo pensaba, había sido gracioso todo aquello.

\- Veo un río, ¿por qué no nos damos un bañito allí? – intentó parar de reír antes de cabrear más a su novio.

\- tsk!- Mosqueado, dejó a la chica llorando de la risa, fue hacia el agua quitándose la ropa que dejó por el camino y se zambulló para ver si el frío del agua le tranquilizaba. Mataría a quien le hubiese dicho que haría todo aquello por una mujer, no se reconocía.

La morena al ver el cabreo del otro, creyó oportuno darle un pequeño adelanto de su recompensa, total, aun con todo, se lo merecía y le amaba. Paro de reírse y sin perder su sonrisa, se acercó a la orilla, donde vio como el chico sacó la cabeza, al verla allí observándole, fue nadando hasta estar cerca y allí hizo pie dejándose ver tal cual. Todos los piercing que tenía relucían con los rayos del sol y las gotas que resbalaban por su piel también parecieron brillar.

\- ¿Enana no querías bañarte? –

Estaba embobada viéndole, a pesar de no ser la primera vez que lo contemplaba de esa forma, desnudo. Se puso colorada ante la mirada del otro que esperaba una respuesta. Entrando al agua, desanudó su vestido que se perdió por la corriente.

\- ¿Esto te vale de respuesta? –

Ambos se besaron, un beso delicado lleno de amor, al contrario de lo que parecía, el dragon slayer podía ser muy cuidadoso cuando estaba con ella. La quería y con cada caricia, cada toque, cada beso que le daba era delicado y cariñoso, demostrándole su amor, sólo a ella le mostraría esa parte, pues era la dueña de su corazón y mente. Salieron del agua al césped, ya no les quedaba ropa, así que sus revoltosas manos se pasearon libremente por sus pieles, sacando suspiro y levantando más el lívido.

Pararon para mirarse el uno a la otra, un brillo apareció en ambos pares de ojos - ¡Te amo!- No se sabía quién lo había dicho pero lo pensaban los dos. Así estuvieron un rato, sin parar de besarse y demostrarse que no se fallarían, luego se quedaron abrazados observando el atardecer.

-Gajeel no llevamos mucho saliendo pero tengo la sensación de conocerte de hace tiempo, que eres mi complemento, en estos meses me he dado cuenta de eso y de mucho más. Por ejemplo que los vestidos te quedan mejor q a mi jajaja…-

\- Maldita Enana…- dijo haciéndole cosquillas por mala pero paró para abrazarla fuertemente y acercarla a su pecho, como si tuviera miedo de perderla, dándole un beso en su frente- … _'Te quiero'_ \- dijo muy bajo.

Empezó a refrescar y ambos decidieron que era hora de ir a pasar noche al hotel, así que sacando ropa de su mochila, se vistieron y se dirigieron hacia allí. Donde se encontraron con el otro Dragón Slayer y la rubia. Se saludaron y compartieron habitación. Fue una sorpresa su pequeño descubrimiento pero también que fuera pillado, maldito olfato de dragón, así ambos llegaron a un acuerdo aquella noche que compartieron lecho con ese mismo pensamiento: _"Shhhhhh… Que no se enteren"._

Al día siguiente tuvo que aguantar la regañina por haber destruido el pueblo pero no fue el único, parece que el otro había hecho lo mismo. Mientras las chicas observaban cuchicheando y riéndose de ellos. Se estaba ablandando demasiado tsk!

…

-¿Tienes las fotos?-

En una esquina cercana a la barra se encontraba cierto exceed con dos hombres, uno delgado y otro gordo.

\- ¿Tenéis mi batido?-

\- Aquí tienes, ahora trae para acá.-

El gato les pasó las fotos, se había escondido para realizarla, mientras los otros pensaban que no iría a la misión porque había enfermado. Así aprovechó para fotografiar al moreno trasvetizado y con cara de mujer cruel.

\- ¿Quién es este bombón moreno?- Dijeron los dos al unísono con ojos como platos.

\- Gajeel, ¿quién si no?- se rió por la cara de estupefacción de los otros.

\- Imposible –

\- Pues lo es, lo creáis o no- Miraron la foto y al otro que estaba siendo regañado.

No podrían reírse de él aunque quisieran y sabiendo que podrían morir, era una pena, pero es que estaba increíble disfrazado.

\- Oye Lily, ¿sabes si tiene alguna hermana? si fuera gemela mejor.- Dijeron viendo aquellas fotos.

Lily se rió a pleno pulmón ante el comentario – Yo que vosotros no le preguntaría eso ni le diría lo que pensáis a verle de chica, por algo parecido, ha destruido un pueblo.- Mantendrían en secreto lo del río, ni por un batido los delataría, por ahora, claro.

-**FIN-**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES.**

Disculpar si habéis visto el capítulo subido más de una vez, he tenido una pelea con la página porque me salían los código fuente y no había quien lo entendiera. Creo que se me ha vuelto loca X(

Como ya he comentado, al final me especializo en la parejita, no se nota que me gusta en GaLe y más habiéndome salido un one-shot tan largo XD, ¿a qué no? Jajajajaja…

Espero que al menos la historia valga la pena y dejéis algún review aunque sea para criticar, mientras sea constructiva… Aunque me gustaría más que la disfrutarais como yo escribiéndola.

Si no hay problemas, mañana el siguiente. "Con esto y un bizcocho hasta mañana a las ocho" como decía mi profesor jajaja…

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Gracias a todos los que les dais una oportunidad a estos one shot, leéis, seguís, ponéis en favorito, en marcadores y/o comentáis. Sobretodo a estos últimos y en especial a:

**Diane Redfox: **Jajajaja… llevas razón, además la gente que se le va un poco la olla me gusta, a mí se me va mucho y no veas lo que me quiero (XD). En ocasiones me das miedo, nah es broma…impaciente jajaja… pues aquí tienes a tu pareja favorita. ¿Qué te ha parecido? Largo me ha salido aunque no a posta, me he emocionado. Me alegra que te gustara y encontrara hermoso el anterior. Gracias por el apoyo y los desvaríos, me divierten ;)

**Graciela chan: **Me alegra mucho oír eso, digo leer. No estaba muy segura de haberlos sacado demasiado de sus personalidades y siempre es bueno opiniones exteriores. La culpa la tiene Happy es tan inocentón que no capta el ambiente jajaja… Me he quedado con ganas de que diga su: "Se gustannnn", jajaja. Aquí tienes como dije, toca GaLe, aunque no me ha salido tan ligerita, la pareja es mi favorita y me he acabado emocionando. Espero que te guste y me digas tu opinión. Gracias por pasarte y comentar.


	4. Juvia x Gray

**NOTAS:**

***Al final.

**DATOS FIC:**

**Sinopsis: **Colección de 14 one-shots con diferentes parejas dedicado al mes de San Valentín, cada historia es auto-conclusiva pero se relaciona con las otras del fic. Todas con algo en común, parejas que guardan en secreto su relación o su intereses amoroso.

**Género:** Romántico, humor.

**Capítulos:** 14 (por los 14 días antes de San Valentín)

**Personajes:** Todos los del universo de Fairy Tail.

**Advertencia:** Puede haber Lime o Lemon depende la historia.

**Advertencia II:** No es necesario leer todos los one shot para que tengan sentido pero si se relacionan en ciertos puntos unos con otros y esas anécdotas se pillan leyendo su historia paralela.

**ÍNDICE****:**

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Mirajane x Laxus / Laxus x Mirajane

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Natsu x Lucy / Lucy x Natsu

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Gajeel x Levy / Levy x Gajeel

**Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Juvia x Gray / Gray x Juvia**

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Cana x Laxus

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Romeo x Wendy

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Elza x Jerall / Jerall x Elza

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Charle x Lily

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Lyon x Juvia

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Rogue x Yukino / Yukino x Roge

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Sting x Lissana

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Ever x Elfman / Elfman x Ever

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Mavis x Zeref

Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren.

**DISCLAIMER****:** _**Fairy Tail**_ y todos sus personajes son creaciones de _**Hiro Mashima**_, yo sólo los usos sin ánimo de lucro y para enloquecer a quienes se adentren a leer.

* * *

**04\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Juvia x Gray / Gray x Juvia (one shot):**

En pleno verano, con un sol abrasador, temperaturas extremadamente elevadas y el amor que empalagaba el ambiente. Era un coctel que cierto mago de hielo no llevaba nada bien, especialmente esto último. Se sentía morir, y teniendo a cierta fanática persiguiéndole por todos lados con su: _'Gray sama _esto_' y 'Gray sama aquello' era exasperante_.

\- Juvia por favor para de perseguirme- se detuvo y volvió para encarar a su espía personal que asomaba la cabeza por el callejón.

\- Juvia no le entiende Gray sama, sólo pasaba casualmente por aquí de camino a su casa-

\- ¡¿A 4 km de Fairy Hills y escondiéndote?! – Entrecerró los ojos, receloso.

\- Sí, a Juvia le gusta pasear para digerir un poco la comida jejeje…-

\- Estas sudando mucho…- La observó como si no la creyera.

\- Eso es porque Juvia tiene mucho calor con este tiempo –

\- ¿Y por qué estabas en ese callejón? – se cruzó de brazos esperando una justificación.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Eso? Pues para recoger esta ropa… - Le miró avergonzada y con los ojos como corazones - … Gray sama la perdió y Juvia pensó que no le gustaría quedarse sin ella.- Enseñó unas bermudas y una camisa de manga corta.

\- ¡ MI ROPA…, - Gritó sorprendido mientras se observaba - … ¿PERO CUANDO LA HE PERDIDO?!

"_Gray sama se ve tan guapo desnudito… ahhhh…"_

…

Imaginación On (Juvia):

_-Juvia chan me has salvado, - coge mis manos para llevarla a sus labios y besarlas, luego me atrae más a él, nos metemos al callejón y allí empieza a besarme el cuello bajando y desabrochando los botones de mi vestido a su paso…_

_\- Gray sama pare… afff… por favor… nos van a ver afff…-_

Imaginación Off.

\- Para Gray sama… aquí no…- dijo roja como un tomate y con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre? – Recogió sus ropas de las manos de la chica que las abrazabas y hacía gestos raros en medio de la calle, mirándola como si le faltara algún tornillo.

Tenía ganas de llegar a casa y recoger lo necesario para el trabajo, así estaría un rato tranquilo antes de irse. Estaba deseando salir cuanto antes de misión, sería un respiro cambiar de ambiente.

"_Uhmmm… veo borros…"-_

-¡¿Gray sama?!- Gritó asustada la chica al ver al otro caer al suelo inconsciente.

…

**Una hora después.**

\- Rival de amor, Juvia siente decirle que Gray sama no podrá ir con vosotros – sonrió dando la noticia.- Sé que te va a molestar no poder cuidarle pero Juvia se encargara de que se recupere completamente aunque te pongas celosa-

\- Juvia por favor no empieces – dijo la rubia cansada- Gray sólo es mi amigo… Bueno que más da, si no me vas a hacer caso ufff…!- suspiró- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

\- Deshidratación y síntomas de algún virus mágico.-

-¡¿Wendy?!- se asustó la maga estelar que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba al ser tapada por la elemental.

\- ¡Hola Lucy!- Saludó – Juvia vino asustada a pedirme ayuda y fui a ver. Lo peor de todo es que con este tiempo los virus tardan más en curarse.-

\- Qué pena, - lo dijo intentando parecer triste pero había un tinte raro en su tono de voz. – Ahhh y Erza se ha ido de misión, parece que voy a tener que aguantar el mal humor de ese 'tonto' yo sola - parecía divertida.- Bueno os dejo voy a avisar a Natsu para irnos. Hasta la vuelta chicas.

Las dos morenas se miraron extrañadas ante la actitud de la maga y se despidieron.

La más alta se fue hacia la casa de su amor no correspondido, se había autonombrado enfermera personal del muchacho e incluso se compró un traje para ello. Fue ver el disfraz en el escaparate y pensar lo que haría Gray sama al verla, sonrojándose y poniendo cara de boba.

Imaginación On (Juvia):

_Se me tiró encima como un animal en celo _

_\- Nooo…, pareee… afff ("No, no pares")-_

_Me devoraba mientras decía que le gustaba jugar a los médicos y que me iba a poner una inyección, o algo así, estaba sintiendo tantas cosas que no le escuchaba bien._

_\- Ohhh… Juvia se siente…_

Imaginación Off.

No se habría dado ni cuenta de cuando llegó a la residencia del moreno, si no fuera porque se comió la pared de al lado de la puerta que no vio. Con un pequeño chichón formándosele, entró, se puso el uniforme, fue a la cocina y preparó algo de comida para el otro. El tratamiento que le recomendó la pequeña dragon slayer requería tomar muchos líquidos y alimentarse bien. Pensó que una sopa fría le vendría de miedo así que se puso a ello.

Tardó poco en terminar de prepararla y llevársela al enfermo que estaba en la cama con rosetones en la cara y sudando a mares.

"_Hasta cuando enferma está tan… ahhh…"_

\- Gray sama… – le llamó, agarrándole un hombro y meneándolo - … Gray sama por favor despierte, Juvia le ha hecho esto para que se recupere –

El olor hizo que el chico abriera ligeramente los ojos, parecía teneros desenfocados.

\- ¿Ur, eres tú? – Miró a la morena medio ido, confundiéndola con la que fue su maestra, sonrió. La elemental nunca le había visto poner una tan tierna a nadie. – Coff… cofff… siento que siempre me tengas que cuidar.-

La elemental había oído de ese nombre por Lyon, sabía que había sido como una madre adoptiva para los dos chicos. Ese lado sensible del chico le pareció extremadamente hermoso por mucho que no lo quisiera mostrar.

\- Sí, Gray – sonrió cálidamente – Ahora siéntate y tomarte esta sopa, venga.-

El mago seguía como drogado por la fiebre, obedeció a su querida maestra, la echaba de menos. Con ayuda de la otra se sentó contra el cabecero de la cama y tomó cada cucharada que le daba.

\- Siempre me traes sopa de miso cuando enfermo jejeje- Parecía un niño pequeño. La chica lo encontró encantador, no podía evitarlo.

Terminó todo el bol y volvió a recostar al muchacho en la cama para que descansara y se recuperara, dándole un besito en la frente para que se durmiera, recibiendo otra sonrisa de agradecimiento a este acto. Llevó el recipiente a la cocina, recogiendo todo lo que había tirado y volvió a su lado, se sentó al borde de la cama colocando una palancana con agua fría y compresas para ir cambiándoselas al chico y que le bajara toda la fiebre. Así estuvo hasta la noche, que abandonó su lado para hacerle la cena. Nuevamente la confundió con Ur pero a la otra no le importó ni un poco. Pasó toda la noche en vigía, cambiándole los paños de la frente. Al día siguiente volvió a repetirse todo.

La madrugada del tercer día, Gray estaba casi repuesto, despertó notando un bulto al lado suyo en la cama.

"_¿Qué…-_miró a la chica que tenía al lado e intentó separarse, haciendo que cayera la compresa de su frente - _… me ha estado cuidando? ¿No lo he soñado?" – _Pensó impactado, recordando borrosamente lo que la otra había hecho por él.

La maga al percibir movimiento, despertó sobresaltada y preocupadamente acercó su mano hacia el otro para ver si estaba bien, dándose cuenta que este tenía mejor cara y la observaba sentado.

\- ¿Gray sama ya está mejor?- Sonó un poquito preocupada y sus ojos también lo reflejaban.

\- Si, Juvia. Me encuentro bien, perdóname las molestias que te he causado – saco la misma sonrisa tierna que dirigía a su maestra.

La chica se animó - ¡A Juvia le alegra oír eso! – y se puso muy contenta.

El sentimiento que el frío mago intentaba esconder, salió, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho. Ya no podía negar más lo que sentía por ella y aunque creyera que atraía la muerte hacia los que dirigía su afecto, no pudo reprimirse, esperaba no arrepentirse de ello. Se acercó a la maga que andaba hipnotizada por el otro estaba paralizada, posando sus labios sobre los de ella. Primero un contacto sutil, pero que rápidamente se volvió salvaje, profundizó el beso, enredando sus lenguas y saboreando esa boca que le estaba gustando tanto.

La chica pensaba que estaba en otras de sus fantasías, Gray sama nunca se interesaría por ella aunque lo deseara, era imposible. Disfrutó el beso y se dejó llevar, las palabras sobraban, la pasión desenfrenada despertó si era o no ilusiones suyas lo mismo le daba. Es lo que siempre había querido.

Tanto uno como la otra estaban hambrientos de más, al contrario de lo que sus habilidades mágicas indicarían, eran puro fuego. Las ropas fueron volando, los besos y caricias se repartían por ambas pieles. Él la miró pidiendo permiso, ella con un simple gesto le indicó que continuara y así ambos se hicieron uno. Se quedaron dormidos, unidos, el mago sobre el pecho de de la elemental.

Pasaron unas horas, Juvia tras tanto ajetreo y sin dormir en esos días que le cuidó se quedó profundamente dormida. El moreno despertó poco después, se quedó observándola, sin creerse lo que habían hecho, se había dejado llevar demasiado. De repente oyó el timbre de la puerta sonar, se levantó para ver quién era, no quería que despertaran a la maga, la vendría bien descansar. Se puso unos pantalones y abrió.

-¡GRAYYYYYY…!- La persona le revisaba por todos lados preocupadamente - ¡Uff… menos mal… estás bien no te ha violado!-

\- Erza, ¿qué dices? – El chico estaba mirándola como si fuera una marciana.

\- Me acaban de decir que andabas inconsciente, enfermo y que Juvia se ofreció a cuidarte. Vine corriendo nada más enterarme, estaba preocupada de que abusara de ti.-

El chico se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, la pelirroja se dio cuenta que algo ocultaba. Asomó su cabeza dentro, él intento pararla sin éxito. Erza cambió su tono de cara a uno del mismo color que su pelo. Miró perpleja al chico, si podía estaba más rojo, y después a la morena que estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama.

\- ¡¿Gray?!-

\- Esto…- puso su mano nerviosamente en su cabeza- … yo…-

La chica en la cama se dio la vuelta y parecía estar a punto de despertarse. Gray agarró por el brazo a su amiga, la sacó de su casa y cerró la puerta. Pasearon un rato, hablando de lo que había pasado y explicándole sus dudas. Erza le escuchó y animó. Al cabo de un buen rato se despidieron y el mago volvió para hablar con la chica, tendrían que aclarar todo pero la chica no estaba. Al no verla, salió nuevamente a buscarla, no podía haberse ido muy lejos, a pocos metros de su casa la encontró, la nube de lluvia la delataba, llorando.

-'_Todo ha sido una gran fantasía, nadie quiere a Juvia, por eso se ha marchado. Juvia no tendría que haberse ilusionado pensando que podríamos llegar a algo' – _pensaba en voz alta mientras lloraba cada vez más.

-¡Tonta, por qué te has ido!- con esa frase la detuvo – Me has preocupado.-

Corrió a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda fuertemente y apoyando su cabeza sobre la otra.

\- Tonta- repitió - Como se te ocurre pensar eso de mí, me conoces lo suficiente para saber que si no te quisiera no…- se puso rojo, parecía que ese día no perdería el color de su cara- bueno… ya sabes a lo que me refiero.-

Intentó volverse para verificar que no le jugaba una mala pasada su imaginación, no consiguiéndolo, el otro no se veía capaza de decir todo aquello si lo miraba, era demasiado vergonzoso.

-¿Gray sama…?-

\- Juvia te quiero y no quiero que te separes de mí.-

A la chica todo aquello la comenzó a marear y acabó desmayada en los brazos del mago.

\- Supongo que eso es que acepta ser mi novia- sonrió y se la llevó a su casa para que se recuperara.

**Día siguiente en el Gremio.**

Gray buscó a la pelirroja, con un gesto le indicó que salieran.

\- Erza yo… bueno verás, voy a salir con Juvia pero no sé cómo pedirte esto… yo…-

La chica le guiñó un ojo y le dijo con un gesto divertido de acercar el dedo a la boca – Shhhhhhh… Que no se enteren jajajaja…-

El chico volvió a ponerse colorado.

\- ¿Gray?-

-¿Si?-

\- Por favor cuidar de mí – Le dijo haciendo una reverencia seriamente.

Nunca entendería a esa chica, pero una cosa sabía, era su amiga y les guardaría su pequeño secreto.

Mientras tanto, Wendy fue a revisar a Juvia por petición del chico, parece que ahora él tendría que ser su enfermero personal ya que le había pegado el virus. Tampoco estaría tan mal.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES.**

La página me odia mucho, me costó una hora subir el one-shot anterior sin que saliera nada raro. Después me di cuenta de que el corrector ortográfico de aquí me cambió algunas palabras como 'Hospitalización' por 'Capitalización', para la pagina no debe existir ¬¬U

Este GrUvia me ha salido también larguito, lo tenía ya escrito pero corrigiendo cosas, fui cambiando añadiendo y terminó así. Al final, Graciela chan creo que estarás contenta con esto XD. Espero os guste y no haberme salido mucho de las personalidades. A disfrutarlo.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Gracias a todos los que les dais una oportunidad a estos one shot, leéis, seguís, ponéis en favorito, en marcadores y/o comentáis. Sobretodo a estos últimos y en especial a:

**Melodiosa: **Me alegra haber logrado el cometido, yo también me reí imaginándolo y escribiéndolo jajaja… Muchas gracias. Este no es tan cómico pero si más romántico, ya me dirás si te gusta ;D

**Diane Redfox: **Ahora miraré si has subido o no, aún no me he pasado por la página. Por tu bien espero que así sea, si no te ciber-estiraré de las orejas que sepas por darme falsas esperanzas XP. Me pides mucho uahhhhhh… poco a poco, te lo raciono, si lo lees de golpe luego que lees, mejor así jajajaja… ¿cómo siempre consigues sacarme los colores? Así da gusto escribir jajajaja… Espero que te guste este también, ya me dirás. Besitos.

**Jasuki-chan: **Me alegra que te divirtiera, así el día fue algo más divertido ;D y consiguió lo que quería jajaja… Gracias. Espero que este también lo disfrutes.

**Graciela chan: **Me has sacado los colores, me alegra que te guste como escribo, me vais a subir el ego XD. Lo de los comentarios es lo mínimo, si vosotros tenéis tiempo para escribirlo, se puede buscar un hueco para responder, hay que dar ejemplo. Siempre que he comentado me he alegrado cuando me ha respondido e imagino que a la mayoría les pase lo mismo. Es justo lo que quería expresar con la parejita y me alegro que te gustara. Lily es que también me cae bien con ese puntito. Este one-shot también ha salido larguito jejeje… Cuando he terminado de revisarlo he pensado que te gustaría o espero jajaja… Muchas gracias por el apoyo y palabras (muackkk).


	5. Cana x Laxus

**NOTAS:**

***Al final.

**DATOS FIC:**

· **Sinopsis: **Colección de 14 one-shots con diferentes parejas dedicado al mes de San Valentín, cada historia es auto-conclusiva pero se relaciona con las otras del fic. Todas con algo en común, parejas que guardan en secreto su relación o su intereses amoroso.

· **Género:** Romántico, humor.

· **Capítulos:** 14 (por los 14 días antes de San Valentín)

· **Personajes:** Todos los del universo de Fairy Tail.

· **Advertencia:** Puede haber Lime o Lemon depende la historia.

· **Advertencia II:** No es necesario leer todos los one shot para que tengan sentido pero si se relacionan en ciertos puntos unos con otros y esas anécdotas se pillan leyendo su historia paralela.

**ÍNDICE****:**

01\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Mirajane x Laxus / Laxus x Mirajane

02\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Natsu x Lucy / Lucy x Natsu

03\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Gajeel x Levy / Levy x Gajeel

04\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Juvia x Gray / Gray x Juvia

**05\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Cana x Laxus**

06\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Romeo x Wendy

07\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Elza x Jerall / Jerall x Elza

08\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Charle x Lily

09\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Lyon x Juvia

10\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Rogue x Yukino / Yukino x Roge

11\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Sting x Lissana

12\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Ever x Elfman / Elfman x Ever

13\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Mavis x Zeref

14\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren.

**DISCLAIMER****:** **_Fairy Tail_** y todos sus personajes son creaciones de **_Hiro Mashima_**, yo sólo los usos sin ánimo de lucro y para enloquecer a quienes se adentren a leer.

* * *

_****__**Nota importante:**__ Antes de leer, para entender bien estos sucesos se recomienda leer el primer one shot de Laxus x Mira. Este es paralelo al otro.****_

**05\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Cana x Laxus (one shot):**

Después de una nueva fiesta en el Gremio donde no faltaron peleas, actuaciones, charlas amistosas y lo principal: Alcohol. Cana estaba encantada de la vida como siempre, llevaba un tiempo que no hacía ni una sola misión, por voluntad propia, después de estar 'congelada' durante esos 7 años, haber aclarado las cosas con su padre y participar en los 'Grandes Juegos Mágicos', no tenía ganas de ir a ningún sitio. Le apetecía la tranquilidad de una buena juerga y beber hasta reventar.

Justo ese día Bacchus apareció por el Gremio, ella le pidió una revancha por aquella vez que la derrotó llevándose su sostén y el chico que en un principio le cayó mal, empezó a caerle bien a raíz de combatir conjuntamente contra la invasión dragonil. Se hicieron colegas durante aquello y quedaron en que un día tendría su tan preciada revancha. Así fue como aquella noche comenzó, la noche más larga de su vida.

**…**

**3:45 a. m. (Hora en Magnolia).**

**\- Tanto tiempo…- **

_"__¿Eso es una voz femenina cargada de lujuria hip…?" –_ pensó una embriagada morena.

**\- Demasiado-**

_"__¿Un hombre? Hip hip… Se lo están pasando bien jijiji… hip…" – _risita típica de su estado que contuvo con sus manos para seguir escuchando.

**\- No podemos conti… nuar… así affff…-**

_"__Gemidos, se pone hip… interesante… hip"_

**\- Sí, podemos–**

_"__Esa tía es dura hip…"_

**\- Afff… Mira…-**

_"__¿Hippp…?" –_Tras ese descubrimiento, quitó el tapón del barril donde había terminado tras su competencia de cerveza para ver si era cierto. Se sorprendió y algo dentro suyo se rompió, otra vez le rompían el corazón, Laxus estaba cogido. Este era su desengaño amoroso nº 99, seguro había batido un record, lloró tras darse cuenta.- _"¡Maldita Mira chan… hip…!"_

Temporalmente desconectó, metida dentro de sus pensamientos, hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe.

*¡Plaff..!*

_"__Jeje… parece que les han cortado el rollo de golpe" – Se asomó para ver quiénes eran los nuevos- "Nooooo… mi amor no correspondido nº 34, snifff… hip…. Snifff… hip hip"_

Tal pataleta cogió que acabo quedándose dormida allí dentro y soñando…

**Sueño de Cana:**

\- Cana amor mío, tú eres la única que me comprende y complementa – Laxus con una mancha por cara me lo decía. – Por favor sal conmigo hermosa flor.-

\- No sé Laxus, tengo que pensarlo…- Me hacía la dura con él.

Entonces, se puso con una rodilla hincada en el suelo, cogiendo mi mano. - ¡Oh, dulce florecilla silvestre!-

\- Va, acepto.- Dije contenta porque mi amor era correspondido.

Se puso de pie en un salto, gritando a pleno pulmón - ¡QUÉ TODO EL REINO SE ENTERE, AMO A CANA ALBERONA! – Su voz resonó por todas las ciudades de Fiore.

\- Laxus…- Me sonrojé ante ese acto tan impropio de él.

Él me miró, aunque no tenía ojos lo vi, me atrajo en un abrazo hacia él, olió mi pelo sin nariz, levantó con su mano mi barbilla para poder besarme, juntando su inexistente boca con la mía. Dimos un paseo cogidos de las manos, me hizo una cena romántica y a continuación dimos rienda suelta a nuestra pasión. Ya estaba por culminar cuando…

**Fin del sueño.**

\- ¿Cana que haces durmiendo aquí? – Lissana acababa de abrir el bar del Gremio y la encontró allí tirada – Verás como el día menos pensado acabas más en una de tus borracheras… En fin…- Puso a la resacosa una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Ahhh… mi cabeza… que nochecita…- Estaba dolorida de cabeza y espalda – Lo siento Liss chan, ¿pero puedes dejarme usar el baño de empleados?-

\- Lo siento Cana pero esta mi hermana usándolo, parece que se quedó trabajando hasta tarde y durmió aquí.-

-'Trabajar… si, claaaro'-

\- ¿Dijiste algo?- Estaba limpiando y colocando todo para cuando llegaran a desayunar, no oyendo lo que la otra decía.

\- No, no, nada… sólo que me iba a Fairy Hills, necesito una ducha para quitarme el olor y la resaca. No me hagas caso jejeje…- La morena se puso nerviosa al casi revelar el secretito de esos dos sin darse cuenta.- ¡Hasta luego Liss!

**Horas después.**

PoV Cana:

_Estaba sentada en una mesa, cabreada porque me habían roto otra vez el corazón y viendo la escenita de la parejita. Intentaban disimular, pero yo sabía toda la verdad. Me dio la sensación que estaban discutiendo. Quizás tuviera suerte y pudiera echarle el lazo si Mira era tan estúpida de dejarle marchar. Laxus se levantó, parecía muy molesto, tenía una ligera idea de porqué. Así que para intentar 'ayudarles', si rompían mejor para mí, me puse en pie haciéndome la borracha, no había bebido lo suficiente para estarlo, me acerqué y tontee un poco con él._

_Casi inmediatamente tuve a la demoniaca peliblanca al lado con intenciones asesinas, me reí, había caído. La muy tonta no se dio cuenta que Rayito estaba a punto de despacharme, suerte para él, sus celos eran visibles para todos, ya no podría ocultarlo. Tan ensimismada estaba que no me di cuenta de que me iba a matar pero tuve la suerte de ser protegida por mi amor no correspondido._

_"__Que empalagosos" jejeje… pensé mientras los veía besarse._

_-_Cana que te quede claro, él es MIO…- "_Lo que tenía que aguantar una, encima amenazas"_

\- Ya, ya. Mira no hace falta sé que es tuyo créeme jajaja…- _La corté._

\- ¿Tú no estabas borrachas? – _Me dijeron al unísono. Se me había olvidado que estaba fingiendo pero bueno me daba igual aunque intenté disimular._

_Me alegraba por ellos pero si no los provocaba un poco no me quedaría a gusto, por su culpa pasé una mala noche, así que mientras me marchaba recogiendo una botella a mi paso y me despedía mentalmente de él "Adiós amor nº 99" (lágrimas de cocodrilo).- _Aunque hubiese sido divertido ver….-

\- Canaaa… que te oígo.- _Me chilló._

\- _Perdón, perdón- dije sacando la lengua sin que me vieran y saliendo con mi botella. Al fin y acabo no lo sentía._

Fin PoV Cana.

…

\- Te estaba esperando Albelona-

\- ¿Bacchus?- "_Un amor con otro se cura, ¿no?_ _Bueno pues probemos si a la centésima es la mía" - _¿Quieres un trago?-

**-FIN-**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES.**

5 días de Febrero y 5 one shots, de momento voy bien, espero continuar pudiéndolos subir sin problemas. Si os lo pasáis bien con ellos y me lo hacéis saber mejor que mejor.

Como veréis con este no todas las relaciones son de pareja como dije en la sinopsis, también habrá amores no correspondidos y otras cosas. Nada de cuernos aviso.

Yo con dolor de cabeza y escribiendo a ordenador, menuda combinación, tan buena como la ola polar esta. Hasta mañana.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Gracias a todos los que les dais una oportunidad a estos one shot, leéis, seguís, ponéis en favorito, en marcadores y/o comentáis. Sobretodo a estos últimos y en especial a:

\- **Dia chan: **Jajaja… Natsu sonrojaría a cualquiera a parte de sacarlo de sus casillas claro.

No sé si regañarte por no estar haciendo lo deberes o agradecerte por subir el fic, estoy dudando snifff… ale… pues la dos cosas. Eso no se debe hacer pero estoy encantada de que escribieras jajaja… Gracias. Ya te he dado mi opinión al respecto sobre la historia y para nada pienso que sea un tochazo, te lo dice una experta haciéndolos jajaja...

Aquí tienes ese Cana x Laxus que tanto apreciabas y querías leer jajajaja… ¿Ha aprobado?

Me alegra conocer otra que anda tan o peor que yo, no creo, jajaja…

Besitos niña.

**\- Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia:** Me alegra mucho que te gustara y pareciera hermoso, gracias por tus palabras. El GrUvia hasta ahora creo que ha sido uno, sino el más, romántico de los que he escrito. Tenía miedo de haberme pasado dulcificándolo, así que me alegra saber que te gustó. Gracias. Besitos.

**\- Graciela chan:** Jajajaja… me alegro de saber eso, si te gusta el GrUvia y no te disgusta que sufran mira los otros dos longfic que tengo subido, en el de 'Una Levy desinhibida' son coprotagonistas, lo único que ahí sufren bastante todos (por ahora).

Gracias, de siempre me ha gustado dibujar me sirve para desestresarme y quién sabe, puede que haga algún Gray jajaja… aunque tengo pendiente un Gajeel. Os avisaré cuando suba algo ;D.

La enfermedad fue la manera que vi para hacer reaccionar a Gray, **SPOILER CAP. 415** no sé si estarás al día con el manga así que he avisado por si acaso, pensaba hacer un one-shot relacionado con la escena tierna que se ve cuando ella se disculpa y él se "rinde" a sus brazos me pareció tan tierna pero el tiempo de estos one-shot es justo entre la saga después de la invasión de los dragones y anterior a Hades, si acaso lo escribiera sería aparte **FIN SPOILER.** No sabía si me había excedido con lo romanticón, me agrada que te gustara y espero tu opinión sobre este que es más light.

Para mí la amistad de Erza con Natsu o Gray (la de estos la veo como rivalidad fraternal)es casi más de hermanos, se han criado juntos y siempre era la hermana mayor, con Lucy se ha estrechado cada vez más por estar en el mismo equipo pero la veo más como amigas. Algo parecido me pasa con la amistad de Juvia y Gajeel, ella fue la que pidió al maestro que le dejara unirse y personalmente los veo con una relación fraternal. En la otra historia que te he dicho antes muestro todo esto y por eso los hago sufrir.

Y ahora ya me dirás que piensa de Cana jajaja…

Gracias por pasarte aun con problemas de internet (muackkk…).


	6. Romeo x Wendy

**NOTAS:**

***Al final.

**DATOS FIC:**

· **Sinopsis: **Colección de 14 one-shots con diferentes parejas dedicado al mes de San Valentín, cada historia es auto-conclusiva pero se relaciona con las otras del fic. Todas con algo en común, parejas que guardan en secreto su relación o su intereses amoroso.

· **Género:** Romántico, humor.

· **Capítulos:** 14 (por los 14 días antes de San Valentín)

· **Personajes:** Todos los del universo de Fairy Tail.

· **Advertencia:** Puede haber Lime o Lemon depende la historia.

· **Advertencia II:** No es necesario leer todos los one shot para que tengan sentido pero si se relacionan en ciertos puntos unos con otros y esas anécdotas se pillan leyendo su historia paralela.

**ÍNDICE****:**

01\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Mirajane x Laxus / Laxus x Mirajane

02\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Natsu x Lucy / Lucy x Natsu

03\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Gajeel x Levy / Levy x Gajeel

04\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Juvia x Gray / Gray x Juvia

05\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Cana x Laxus

**06\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Romeo x Wendy**

07\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Erza x Jerall / Jerall x Erza

08\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Charle x Lily

09\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Lyon x Juvia

10\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Rogue x Yukino / Yukino x Rogue

11\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Sting x Lissana

12\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Evergreen x Elfman / Elfman x Evergreen

13\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Mavis x Zeref

14\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren.

**DISCLAIMER****:** **_Fairy Tail_** y todos sus personajes son creaciones de **_Hiro Mashima_**, yo sólo los usos sin ánimo de lucro y para enloquecer a quienes se adentren a leer.

* * *

**06\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Romeo x Wendy (one shot):**

La edad del pavo era muy mala, con las hormonas y testosterona que te volvían loco, y más teniendo un padre más infantil que tú mismo. Si tu ejemplo a seguir era alguien tan alocado como Natsu la cosa no mejoraba nada de nada o si no que se lo dijeran a Romeo.

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que volvió la alegría a su lado, lo pasó muy mal esos siete años que estuvo sin saber nada de su ídolo y demás compañeros. Ese tiempo se sintió muy desolado, luego con el regreso de los desaparecidos, volvieron los problemas y con ello la diversión. El Gran Torneo de Magia le hizo fijarse en cierta maga jovencita de largas coletas, tan fuerte como Natsu, guapa como Mira y con un corazón enorme. Poco a poco, fue acercándose más a ella, se convirtieron en grandes amigos, se contaban cualquier cosa y no se separaban, esto hizo que llegara el amor.

_"__Cálmate Romeo, que no se note, tú tranquilo"_

\- Romeooooooo kunnnnn ya estoy aquí – paró sofocada de la carrera que tuvo que hacer para no retrasarse demasiado, intentando respirar normal.- Siento el retr… ufff… - se irguió inhaló profundamente y sonriendo continuó - … Siento el retraso, me han llamado por varias emergencias médica. El Gremio ha estado bastante animado estos días.

_"__Ese olor… flores… uhmm.. que bien huele…" – _cerró los ojos olfateándole el pelo. Mala costumbre que adquirió de pasar tanto tiempo con los dragons slayers.

…

Una peliblanca junto a un rubio los observaban.

\- ¡Pero mira que monos! – tenía la cabeza apoyada entre sus manos encima de la barra.

\- ¡NO rotundo! –

\- Pero cariño, no he dicho nada.-

\- Cierto pero lo vas a decir Mira – bebió un trago de su jarra sin prestar mucha atención a las locuras de la maga – No te metas y deja a los críos en paz.

\- Laxuuusss… no seas malo, - dijo como una niña pequeña mientras observaba cariñosamente – Son tan adorables… no me digas que no te apetece ayudarles.-

\- ¡NO!-

Mira le miro de reojo disgustada pero cambió pronto su semblante ante una idea que se le ocurrió para manipularle, se acercó al oído del dragon slayer que estaba bebiendo, echándole el aliento sensualmente, le susurró –_'Y si te prometo cumplir cualquier fantasía… ehhh… qué me dirías…'_

El rubio abrió enormemente los ojos, escupiendo la bebida a la pobre Lissana que tuvo la mala suerte de estar pasando justo en ese momento, la Strauss menor mirándole mal, le dio una buena bofetada como recompensa y se marchó cabreada a cambiarse.

Mira se partía de la risa, pero pronto recobro la compostura- ¿Entonces qué me dices?- Bueno estaba intentando estar sería pero la marca de la torta en la cara de su ahora novio oficial hacía que le costara.

Laxus con una sonrisa sexi y sobándose la mejilla le respondió. – Cuéntame tu plan.- Era una propuesta irresistible.

…

-'No sé qué hacer, si estuviera Natsu lo consultaría con él… pensándolo mejor, no. No tiene idea de estos temas'- Romeo andaba ensimismado cuando chocó con algo.- ¡Ay, que diab…!-

\- Niño mira por donde caminas-

Miró hacia arriba angustiado – Ahhhh… perdona Laxus no fue mi intención. ¡Disculpame!

El dragon slayer tenía cara de molesto, levantó su brazo, asustando a mini mago que cerró los ojos y se puso automáticamente en modo defensivo.

_"__Me va a matar"_

Sonrió y echó el brazo por encima de los hombros del chico y con la otra le revolvió el pelo.

\- Chaval no pongas esa cara, ni que fuera un psicópata, no te voy a hacer daño - con eso consiguió relajar al otro. – Sabes, las mujeres son muy complicadas ahh… que si quieren DULCES, como por ejemplo BOMBONES, – remarcó – si no al menos las tienes que invitar a tomar un BATIDO, son tan golosas… - miraba al chico de reojo para saber si estaba tomando nota.- Tienen un carácter tan variable, que tienes que INSISTIR para que den un jodío SI. Regalar FLORES de vez en cuando aunque no sirvan para nada y se acaben muriendo, como les gustaran si duran tan poco. PASEAR por lugares hermosos. Llevarlas a ver alguna OBRA de TEATRO. Decirla lo HERMOSAS que son. COCINAR para ellas. _'¡DIABLOS, PORQUÉ LECHES SALIMOS CON ELLAS!'_\- Pensó en voz alta tras pensar en todo lo que había dicho.

\- Esto… Laxus… ¿en serio estás bien? Me estás asustando…-

\- Niñato escucharme bien, NUNCA SALGAS CON CHICAS, aun tienes salvación. Te manipulan y te hacen hacer cosas innecesarias.-

Romeo no sabía que pensar sobre el raro comportamiento del otro, comenzaba dándoles consejos y acababa acojonándole. Parecía que la relación con la camarera le estaba volviendo tarumba.

\- Me marcho, ya he cumplido.-

\- ¿Eh?-

\- Sé inteligente, quédate soltero niño y si no eso te servirá. Al menos la mocosa no te matará con su forma demoniaca. – Se fue haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano – _"Mira esta me la voy a cobrar, prepararte a cumplir tu palabra"_\- su risa alocada resonó por toda Magnolia.

_"__Pobre, ha perdido completamente la cabeza. Aunque no pierdo nada probando sus consejos, al fin y acabo sale con alguien, a él le sirvieron."_

El chico no sabía que la relación del otro fue más rara, iniciándola ella y al comienzo siendo todo pura pasión. Luego llegó el amor.

…

**Al día siguiente (Primer día).**

Como todos los días habían quedado para practicar juntos pero al llegar, Romeo decidió poner en funcionamiento los consejos del rubio.

\- Wendy chan yo… quería saber si… - estaba sumamente nervioso - … te apetecería tomar un batido. Hay un sitio nuevo… que me han recomendado los del Gremio y… bueno… ponen unos desayunos de tortitas con batido muy ricos.-

La chica sonrió, adoraba tanto como Erza lo dulce, le costaba resistirse.

-¡CLARO, vayamos!- le brillaban los ojos.

_"__Uhmmm… no ha sido tan difícil pensaba que le parecería raro."_

\- Romeo kun no sabía que también fueras goloso, - nunca lo había sido – no te había visto probar en el gremio cosas dulces.-

-Jejeje… "_¿Cómo salgo de esta?" – _Tragó saliva- Verás es que tengo mantener mi imagen de tipo duro jeje… - sudaba pero pareció aceptar la respuesta.

Se fueron los dos a un Buddy Holly y pidieron el menú desayuno. La chica disfrutó, todo estaba riquísimo, sin embargo para el chico era demasiado dulce junto, no lo odiaba pero tampoco le entusiasmaba. Salieron llenísimos después de un desayuno tan completo.

\- Me tenías que haber dejado pagar, no tenías porqué pagar lo mío. Además de que he repetido un par de veces-

\- No pasa nada, no pasa nada. No te preocupes ya me invitaras tú otro día jejeje… -"_¿Dónde leches meterá tanta comida con lo canija que está?"- _¿Te apetece dar una vuelta por aquel parque? Así bajamos la comida.-

\- Tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer. Vale.- Estaba disfrutando mucho con su amigo, hablaban mucho y ese día estaba siendo muy adorable.

Durante unas horas dieron vueltas por los jardines de aquel parque, vieron su estanque, se tumbaron en el parque y se rieron mucho. El tiempo pasaba volando y no se dio cuenta hasta ver aparecer a Charle que venía a por su amiga, era tarde y no sabía nada de ella, preocupándola.

\- Bueno Romeo kun mañana nos vemos. Me he divertido mucho- se despidió con una de sus sonrisas y se fue corriendo.

Cuando llegó a casa, vio que su padre no había regresado, estaría borracho en el gremio seguro. Así que preparándose la comida, se le ocurrió seguir poniendo en funcionamiento los consejos que hasta ahora le habían ido tan bien, haciendo un bento extra bien cargado para llevarserlo a su amiga. Juntó los dos y se marchó para Fairy Hills.

Justo cuando la morena salía por la puerta para ir a tomar algo al gremio, se encontraron.

-¡Ah, hola!-

-¡Romeo, hola otra vez!- Saludó sorprendida - ¿Qué hace tú por aquí?-

\- Volvía de ir a llevarle comida a mi padre pero parece que ya aprovechó y comió en el gremio. Me tocará tirar su bento, con el trabajo que me ha costado… 'que desperdicio'- dijo mirándola.

\- ¿Lo has hecho tú?-

-Sí-

-¿Sabes cocinar?-

\- Teniendo el padre que tengo, que remedio bufff…-

\- Jajaja… pobrecillo. –

\- Bueno te dejo Wendy chan – se acercó al cubo de basura haciendo que miraba la comida con pena y la iba a tirar.

-¡ESPERA!- gritó a ver aquello con tan buena pinta – Yo me lo comeré, si lo vas a tirar no te importará, ¿no?-

\- No sé, no quisiera obligarte…-

-¡Qué va si es un placer! ¡Trae!- Había logrado lo que quería.

La joven dragon slayer devoró la comida en nada de tiempo.

\- ¡QUE RICO! ¡COCINAS MUY BIEN ROMEO KUN!-

\- Gracias- le sonrió en señal de agradecimiento por el cumplido.

La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla como gratitud. Luego el chico se fue para su casa a comer y dejó a la otra.

**Segundo día.**

"_Veo que ha funcionado todo, seguiremos con los bombones"_

Iba muy contento con unos bombones que había preparado especialmente, al llegar a su punto de reunión, entrenaron como era habitual y después…

\- Wendy yo…- se puso rojo- … te he traído una cosa- sacó la caja de bombones.- Ayer tenía tiempo y pensé que te podrían gustar-

Algo en la chica le decía que no debería aceptar pero era chocolate- ¡Gracias!- Se comió toda los bombones menos uno que probó el chico.

Colmándose de valor, dio un paso hacia la muchacha que andaba tumbada en el césped sobándose la barriga.

\- ¡Wendy sal conmigo! – Cerró los ojos para no echarse para atrás y lo soltó rápido.

Ella se puso roja, se sentó y miró para el suelo.

\- Lo siento, yo… a mí…- no podía mirarle-… No te veo nada más que cómo amigos, sigamos así.- Después de esto emprendió carrera, escapando del chico.

Romeo se quedó estático, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar. No quería llorar y no lo hizo, una única lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho, reteniendo las demás.

_"__Soy un estúpido mocoso iluso, sabía la respuesta y aun así…"_

Mismo día horas después.

El pequeño mago estaba en el gremio, deprimido, con su padre cerca contando cosas pervertidas después de haberse emborrachado. No prestaba mucha atención a su entorno, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-¿Romeo kun?-

-¿Uhmmm…?- Le pareció que alguien dijo su nombre pero seguía distraído.

\- ¡Romeo!- Repitió la chica posando su mano para que le hiciera caso, consiguiendo que el otro se diera la vuelta para ver quién era.

…

Wendy miraba desde una mesa detrás de una columna al chico, no se sentía bien por el otro, esperaba que se recuperara pronto. Entonces vio acercarse a aquella chica, más o menos de su edad, muy guapa y con curvas al contrario que ella (se miró palpándose su pecho). La chica parecía conocer a su preciado amigo, se tomaba muchas confianzas con él, demasiadas. Eso no era cosa suya, como amiga, tendría que dejarle que hiciera lo que quisiera.

_"__No tengo que enfadarme, sólo es mi amigo jejeje…"- _Pensó pero lo que vio la enfureció, desprendió torbellinos de aire por todo el gremio causando muchos destrozos y asustando a todos.

…

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el muchacho no le sonaba ella.

\- Enajarim, '¿no te acuerdas de mí?'- ronroneó sentándose en sus piernas.

\- ¡Oye… - la regañó - … te estás tomando demasiadas confianzas!

La chica se rió, se lo estaba pasando pipa, cruzó despacio sus piernecitas y agarrando por la mejilla al chico, lo acerco para darle un beso casi en la comisura de los labios. Después de eso, una ventisca azotó el lugar. Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy divertidas.

\- ¡Tuuuuuuuuuu… quitate de mi chico!-

La muchacha se puso de pie encarándola. - ¿Por qué debería?- Agarró al mini mago de fuego por la bufanda para levantarle - ¿Sois amigos no? Está libre y es taaannn mooonooo…- Abrazó al muchacho.

Las ráfagas de aire se dirigieron hacia ella, consiguiendo separarlo. Usó su magia para impulsarse hacia el chico y atraparle. Aprovechando para soltar un rugido hacia la caída que fue interceptado y desviado por otro. Esto no fue visto por los críos que ya habían salido de allí y dirigido al parque donde habían estado. La dragon slayer no había parado hasta llegar allí.

…

\- Lo siento Romeo, sé que no tenía que haberme entrometido. No quería pero no sé que me pasó…-

El moreno aun estaba estupefacto por todo lo pasado, entonces, una voz en su cabeza le recordó cierta palabra: _"INSISTE"._

\- Wendy te lo voy a volver a preguntar y espero que seas sincera… ¿QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO?-

-Yo… yo… - lloraba a mares – SIIIIII…

-Jejeje… me alegra – abrazó a la chica que le devolvió el abrazo y se unieron en un casto beso en los labios para firmar su noviazgo – jejeje… me haces muy feliz.

Ambos estuvieron largo rato allí abrazados tiernamente. Al cabo de un rato, separados, la morena, mostró sus celos posesivos (como buen dragón).- ¿Quién era esa?-

\- Ni idea.- dijo inocentemente.

\- No mientas, ¿quién era?-

\- ¿Una loca? No sé quién era.-

\- ¿Y te has dejado sobar por esa lagarta?-

-¿Qué?- _"¿Y mi dulce Wendy la Dragon Celestial dónde fue?", _lloró internamente.

En ese momento y con tal bronca pensó que Laxus llevaba razón en todo, incluso en lo último. Era muy sabio, que pena no haberle escuchado antes.

…

Desde detrás de unos arbustos estaban cierta parejita observando todo y vigilando los críos a escondidas.

\- Bueno Mira ya te has divertido suficiente. ¡¿Podemos dejarlos tranquilos e irnos a casa?! (Habían decidido vivir juntos desde que hicieron pública su relación).

\- Shhhhhh… Que no se enteren. Baja el volumen que te van a escuchar.

\- ¡Tsk… mujeres!-

**-FIN-**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES.**

Imaginaréis quien era la chica, ¿no?

Siento el retraso pero me ha sido imposible subirlo antes ya que he estado fuera (no he tenido tiempo de revisarlo, siento si hay fallos).

Espero que lo disfrutéis y ahora a mimir.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Gracias a todos los que les dais una oportunidad a estos one shot, leéis, seguís, ponéis en favorito, en marcadores y/o comentáis. Sobretodo a estos últimos y en especial a:

**\- Dia chan:** Jajajjajajajajajajajajajajajjajajaja… echaba de menos tu lado hater, aunque si fuera ellos me darías miedín jajajajajajaja…

Sniffff… yo quería a Dylan snifffff…

Me alegro que te gustara más o menos a pesar todo jajaja…

Sobre 'Una Levy desinhibida', tengo el capítulo escrito, me falta retocar y seguramente modificar, no termina de gustarme como ha quedado así que intentaré subirlo para el domingo o el lunes cuando esté más o menos a mi gusto jajaja XD, mañana no creo que me dé tiempo. Es mi bebe mimado, el primero que hice de Fairy Tail y quiero cuidarlo aunque me sienta una psicópata haciendo sufrir tanto, entre ese y el de la 'Venganza…' (este tardaré unos días más en continuarlo). Menos mal que aquí aligero jajaja… Besitos.

**\- Graciela chan: **Es que es masoquista la pobre, le gusta sufrir por amor, a ver si sienta la cabeza.

Con la parejita vas por buen camino, si fuera un dragon slayer con los sentido más sensibles los hubiesen descubierto, bueno al menos de que… jajaja XP

Te agradezco el apoyo y que te pasaras por el otro, ya te contestaré allí también muackkk). Sobre los dibujos, no te preocupes, aviso.

El capi de Cana era un poco light pero era para dar un toque más de humor.

Ya me dirás que te parece este. Gracias y Besitos ;D

**\- Melodiosa:** Jajajaja… me alegro que te gustaran ambos, no te preocupes, te agradezco también el apoyo. Hasta ahora han salido las tres parejitas que eran tus favoritas ¿cuál piensas que está mejor? Gracias. Besitos.


	7. Erza x Jellal

**NOTAS:**

***Al final.

**DATOS FIC:**

· **Sinopsis: **Colección de 14 one-shots con diferentes parejas dedicado al mes de San Valentín, cada historia es auto-conclusiva pero se relaciona con las otras del fic. Todas con algo en común, parejas que guardan en secreto su relación o su intereses amoroso.

· **Género:** Romántico, humor.

· **Capítulos:** 14 (por los 14 días antes de San Valentín)

· **Personajes:** Todos los del universo de Fairy Tail.

· **Advertencia:** Puede haber Lime o Lemon depende la historia.

· **Advertencia II:** No es necesario leer todos los one shot para que tengan sentido pero si se relacionan en ciertos puntos unos con otros y esas anécdotas se pillan leyendo su historia paralela.

**ÍNDICE****:**

01\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Mirajane x Laxus / Laxus x Mirajane

02\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Natsu x Lucy / Lucy x Natsu

03\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Gajeel x Levy / Levy x Gajeel

04\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Juvia x Gray / Gray x Juvia

05\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Cana x Laxus

06\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Romeo x Wendy

**07\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Erza x Jellal / Jellal x Erza**

08\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Charle x Lily

09\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Lyon x Juvia

10\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Rogue x Yukino / Yukino x Rogue

11\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Sting x Lissana

12\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Evergreen x Elfman / Elfman x Evergreen

13\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Mavis x Zeref

14\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren.

**DISCLAIMER****:** **_Fairy Tail_** y todos sus personajes son creaciones de **_Hiro Mashima_**, yo sólo los usos sin ánimo de lucro y para enloquecer a quienes se adentren a leer.

* * *

**07\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Erza x Jellal / Jellal x Erza (one shot):**

Dos figuras se encontraron a las afueras del gremio en esa noche cerrada, sin luna que iluminara, una de ellas encapuchada.

\- Has venido. –

\- Acaso pensaba que no. –

\- No – el encapuchado puso una sonrisa triste, - nunca te rindes.-

\- Va en contra de mis principios –se rió colocando sus brazos en jarra.

\- Por algo te llaman Titania –

\- ¿Vas a seguir huyendo o… - miró donde pensaba que se encontraban los ojos del otro, hablando con una seguridad propia de la pelirroja - … vas a aceptar mis sentimientos?-

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres demasiado directa Scarlet? –

\- Muchas veces, - soltó una carcajada – pero contigo no me queda otra. Saque mi lado tímido y te reíste de mi con aquella mentira de que tenías a alguien.-

\- Erza.-

-¡Jellal! – Cortó – Se claro, si no me quieres dímelo, soy fuerte y puedo aceptarlo.-

\- Soy un fugitivo.-

-¿Y?-

\- Te pondría en peligro-

\- Soy una 'Hada' casi a diario estoy en peligro. Búscate una excusa mejor-

\- Te mancharía, no soy buena persona, mis pecados son imperdonables. –

\- Todos cometemos errores, unos peores que otros, pero merecemos una segunda oportunidad. –

\- Te hice daño –

\- No eres el primero. No me rompo tan fácilmente.-

\- Maté a Simón.-

\- No eras tú, estabas poseído - cambió su tono a uno más compasivo – Ahora has vuelto a ser como el niño que conocí, no eres aquel monstruo. –

\- Pero fueron mis manos la que hicieron todo aquel mal. Yo estaba allí, no luché y permití que se usara mi cuerpo para dañar. No merezco el perdón, no merezco sé feliz Erza – Según hablaba iba exaltándose más, se notaba la culpa y dolor que sentía, no lloraba aunque se sintiera como si su corazón no parara de llorar. – Por todo aquello tengo que pagar y buscar mi camino. No puedo ser tan egoísta como para hacerte venir conmigo aunque…-

Ella le observaba, dejaba que descargara aquello, lo necesitaba y así permaneció escuchando en silencio. El mago paró no quiso terminar y giró para marcharse de Magnolia.

\- Adiós Titania, nos veremos por ahí. –

\- ¡COBARDE! –

El chico paró girando levemente su cabeza hacia atrás.

\- Termina esa frase.-

\- No puedo –

\- 'Mentiroso y cobarde. Así no puedes seguir un camino de redención. ¿Pecador dices? ¿Qué vas a redimirte? ¿Cómo? ¿Cometiendo más pecados? Japp…' - Soltó sarcásticamente intentando provocarle mientras realmente suplicaba en su interior. – _"Por favor no te vayas Jellal."_

\- Busca a quien te merezca Scarlet. Olvidarte de mí.-

El chico volvió a dar otro paso ignorando esto con el corazón en un puño. Si ella seguía insistiendo haría algo que no debería.

\- Te quiero, siempre te he querido y siempre te querer Jellal. Si tú no me quieres dilo pero no me digas que no me merezco a alguien como tú – una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo, sus palabras contenían angustia provocada por el dolor de la negación del otro e intentó hacerle entender. – Eres la persona más buena, noble y admirable que conozco, por eso te preocupas por lo que te obligaron a hacer y no te perdonas. Eres demasiado duro contigo mismo. No pienses que yéndote así te dejaré tranquilo, no sabes lo cabezota que puedo ser con los que me importan y eres la persona más importante de mi vida – con estas últimas palabras volvió a sonreírle.

El chico paró nuevamente bajándose la capucha, dejando ver su cara tatuada y su pelo azul - _"Sí, lo sé, puedes ser demasiado testadura pelirroja"-_ volviendo sus pasos hacia ella, abrió sus ojos saliendo de sus pensamientos. Agarró su mentón, estuvo un rato observando sus facciones en silencio, sus bonitos ojos marrones, su nariz fina, esas sonrojadas mejillas que hacían juego con su preciosa melena roja que a la vez combinaba con su carácter explosivo. Toda ella era una bomba que contrastaba con su personalidad tranquila y la complementaba. Ya no se resistió más a sus sentimientos, una sonrisa ladeada y seductora dio paso a un beso. Fue un simple toque de labio con labio que estaba lleno de amor que apenas duró unos segundos, después se separó de la maga.

Sonrió pero tenía que oírlo – Fernandes espero que te responsabilices, ya es la segunda vez que me besas, esta no hay escusas que valgan. Si no quieres que te rompa esa preciosa cara termina lo que querías decirme y espero que sea lo que pienso, no me gustaría romperle algunos huesos al chico que me gusta.-

Soltó una carcajada impropia de él. - ¡Mandona! -

\- ¿Y bien?-

\- Erza Scarlet te quiero, soy hombre de pocas palabras no pidas que te diga mucho más –

-Son las dos únicas palabras que necesitaba oír Fernandes – agarró por la capa la pechera del chico haciendo que se inclinara un poco para poder colgase de su cuello y volver a unir sus bocas. El peliazul se sorprendió en un comienzo ante la acción tan repentina de la pelirroja pero enseguida devolvió el afecto, agarrando su cintura y pegándola más a él.

**Meses después.**

Llevaban una relación secreta desde hace casi un año, nadie de sus gremios se enteró de que estaban saliendo, ni 'Crime Sorcière' ni 'Fairy Tail'. Las dos chicas que acompañaban al mago les parecía raro siempre acabar volviendo cada poco tiempo a Magnolia, daba igual lo lejos que fueran, pasados un mes volvían y permanecían una semana allí, el moreno desaparecía durante esos días argumentando que tenía asuntos personales.

En 'Fairy Tail' pasaba lo mismo, el 'Equipo más fuerte' se desmantelaba durante una semana, debido a que la pelirroja necesitaba hacer trabajos sola una vez al mes para probarse a sí misma.

Tras la desaparición de Ultear, Jellal estuvo más tiempo sin ir a la ciudad, Meredy estaba demasiado mal para dejarla sola así que pasado un tiempo de luto y sabiendo que la pelirosa podría estar unos días tranquila, quiso ver a su pelirroja. Usó su lácrima para quedar con ella en el callejón detrás del gremio.

Después de tanto tiempo sin verse, se encontraban deseosos de pasar tiempo a solas. Erza vivía en Fairy Hills, donde no tendrían intimidad y la única habitación disponible en los hoteles de alrededor era la que ocupaba Meredy. Así que estuvieron un tiempo escondidos allí, besándose y tocándose pero querían más. En todo el tiempo que habían salido no hicieron nada más que enrollarse sin llegar a la última fase, no se encontraban preparados aún. Ese día la pelirroja estaba decidida, quería sentir eso que leía en sus novelas, las que pedía a Levy y Lucy que le sacaran de la biblioteca. Esperaron hasta cerciorase de que el gremio estaba vacío, vieron salir a todos o eso creyeron. Después de más de una hora sin ver a nadie más, entre besos y caricias se metieron al gremio. Tal era su deseo que no notaron que la puerta que pensaban tendrían que romper se abrió bruscamente ante la potencia de su empujón.

\- Para… – dijo Titania aunque parecía indicar todo lo contrario- Nos pueden… pillar… afff..-

\- ¿De verdad quieres que pare pelirroja? Afff… – Dijo con voz lujuriosa acariciándola por encima de la ropa y empotrándola contra la primera pared que vió.

\- No… afff… pero se supone… que os pone… affff… que digamos eso –

\- Jajajaja… me pones tú, Titania.-

El chico estuvo besándola y provocándola largo rato, estaba bastante duro, pero juró esperar hasta que la chica quisiera y diera permiso, ella llevaría el ritmo. Erza al ver que no iban a avanzar, cogió la mano del chico que la estaba poniendo a cien y la separó de su trasero para apartarse de él. El mago se tomó eso como que ya había terminado la diversión así que colocándose la ropa iba a marcharse cuando…

\- 'Jellal… yo…'- habló tímidamente desviando sonrojada su mirada hacia un lado y usando su poder de re- equipación para quitarse la ropa que llevaba y transformarla en un conjunto de lencería que mezclaban un corsé negro con partes verdes y unas braguitas a juego.

El chico se quedó estupefacto, callado, mirándola.

Erza juntando valor aun sonrojada, le miró. - ¿Te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche?-

Jellal se sonrojó también - ¿Estás segura?-

Se acercó a él y desabrochó los botones de la camisa negra que llevaba puesta, lentamente y besando la piel que iba quedando descubierta, cuando estuvo totalmente abierta se la quito, lanzándola lejos y terminando detrás de la barra. Si no hubiesen estado tan distraídos se hubiesen dado cuenta de cierto gruñido proveniente de allí, donde a cierto chico le había caído en la cabeza dicha prenda y también se habrían dado cuenta de cierta risita difícil de contener de cierta peliblanca que lo siguió.

La Hada miró directamente a los ojos oscuros del que fue uno de los 10 grandes magos, se volvió contoneándose hacia una de las mesas donde adoptó una pose provocativa.

\- '¿Tú – qué – crees – Fernandes?'- le dijo pausando las palabras seductoramente.

Sonrió y se acercó a ella quedándose en ropa interior por el camino al igual que su amante. – Te amo Erza Scarlet- y la besó apasionadamente tumbándola en la mesa y devorando a su Hada.

Toda la noche se amaron el uno a la otra, cuando las primera horas del alba despuntaba decidieron salir de allí. Esa fue la primera de varias noches que usaron ese refugio donde estarían solos sin nadie que se enteraran de su secretito. Ni la jovencísima Meredy desde afuera que los siguió y observó sin perder de vista nada, ni una embriagada Cana desde su barril escuchando y mucho menos una parejita que tampoco estaba allí intentando disfrutar de los que ellos estaban disfrutando.

Por ahora su relación sería un secreto (a voces) así que Shhhhhh… Que no se enteren… La Hada demoniaca a conquistado por fin a su demonio angelical.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**NOTAS:**

Siento el retraso en subir el one shot, el sábado no pude porque la página estaba fuera de servicio y no hubo manera. El domingo y el lunes me fue imposible por motivos familiares, tuve que estar fuera y no tenía ni ordenador ni internet, tampoco tiempo todo sea dicho. Intentaré subir en unas horas otro one-shot.

A los que seguís 'Una Levy desinhibida' y 'La venganza de Raven Lord': El primero está escrito y me falta corregirlo y retocar cosas que no me gustan, esta semana intentaré subirlo; El segundo tengo todo el capítulo en la cabeza pero está sin escribir, seguramente retrase su subida para la semana que viene para ponerme al día con los one-shots y el de Levy.

Perdonar el retraso (**reverencia de disculpa estilo japo**) y la preocupación por desaparecer.

**NOTAS one-shot.**

Bueno después de mucho ya veis quien fue la pareja que jorobó los planes de vuestro rubito malhumorado favorito. Alguien adivinó, Graciela chan efectivamente jajaja… No podía ser ningún dragon slayer porque tienen los sentidos muy desarrollados, se hubiesen percatado por el olfato o el oído de los otros de la sala.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Me he salido de las personalidades? Espero no demasiado.

Sobre el one-shot anterior, la loca que 'atacó' a Romeo kun era Enajarim o lo que es lo mismo Mirajane si le dais la vuelta, usó su poder para cambiar de apariencia y darle el empujoncito necesario a la parejita de niños. Me extrañó que sólo me lo preguntara Melodiosa XD.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Gracias a todos los que les dais una oportunidad a estos one shot, leéis, seguís, ponéis en favorito, en marcadores y/o comentáis. Sobretodo a estos últimos y en especial a:

**Graciela chan: **Quería que fuera un one-shot tierno, siguiendo el estilo de los anteriores, para mí los veo un poco críos para nada más subido de tono, en un futuro quien sabe.

Jajaja… en el fondo todas tenemos un lado un poco masoquistas, mira si a mí me gusta sufrir haciendo sufrir a los personajes que me caen bien, menos mal que en estos one-shot me redimo y les doy más felicidad XD.

Me caes bien y te agradezco los ánimos y reviews. Tú también eres encantadora.

¡Bingo! ¡Aceptaste, era Erza! Jajaja…

Gracias y Besitos.^^

**Dia chan: **Antes de nada: PERDONNNNNNNNN… (me subo el jersey a la boca, tiritando de frío, cuchillo en manos preparada para hacerme el sepukku como disculpa). Tú decides pero darte prisa que me congelo T.T

A ver si subo el capi de Levy, echo de menos la hater con la que he aprendido a divertirme jajaja… (si me hago el suicidio ritual no lo podré subir que sepas XD).

Yo no me preocuparía, viene la locura de familia jajajaja… Yo la mía me la enseñaron y proviene de mis hermanas, soy la pequeña y he aprendido mu' bien jajajaja… (Nota mental, esperar para ir a secuestrar a Dylan).

Jajajaja… no pierda la esperanza con Laxus quien sabe jajajaja…

Pobre Freed, no me lo trates de loco compulsivo obsesivo aunque lo sea que si no no se cura.

Ahora te dejo y ya me dirás.

Besitos y gracias (muackkkk)

**Melodiosa: **Es una dragona, los dragones son muy posesivos y por muy dulce que sea en el fondo puede sacar sus garrar y más por su pareja jeje…

No sé si has leído la nota pero te lo digo por aquí también, era Mirajane usando su poder para cambiar de aspecto XD.

Gracias y Besitos.


	8. Charle x Lily

**NOTAS:**

***Al final.

**DATOS FIC:**

· **Sinopsis: **Colección de 14 one-shots con diferentes parejas dedicado al mes de San Valentín, cada historia es auto-conclusiva pero se relaciona con las otras del fic. Todas con algo en común, parejas que guardan en secreto su relación o su intereses amoroso.

· **Género:** Romántico, humor.

· **Capítulos:** 14 (por los 14 días antes de San Valentín)

· **Personajes:** Todos los del universo de Fairy Tail.

· **Advertencia:** Puede haber Lime o Lemon depende la historia.

· **Advertencia II:** No es necesario leer todos los one shot para que tengan sentido pero si se relacionan en ciertos puntos unos con otros y esas anécdotas se pillan leyendo su historia paralela.

**ÍNDICE****:**

01\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Mirajane x Laxus / Laxus x Mirajane

02\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Natsu x Lucy / Lucy x Natsu

03\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Gajeel x Levy / Levy x Gajeel

04\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Juvia x Gray / Gray x Juvia

05\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Cana x Laxus

06\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Romeo x Wendy

07\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Erza x Jellal / Jellal x Erza

**08\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Charle x Lily**

09\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Lyon x Juvia

10\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Rogue x Yukino / Yukino x Rogue

11\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Sting x Lissana

12\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Evergreen x Elfman / Elfman x Evergreen

13\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Mavis x Zeref

14\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren.

**DISCLAIMER****:** **_Fairy Tail_** y todos sus personajes son creaciones de **_Hiro Mashima_**, yo sólo los usos sin ánimo de lucro y para enloquecer a quienes se adentren a leer.

* * *

**08\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Charle x Pantherlily (one shot):**

Erase una vez que se era, en un reino de magia y diversión una linda princesita exiliada de su hogar en una dimensión paralela. Era muy feliz viviendo desde que nació con su querida y adorada amiga Wendy, una dulce niña humana a la que se supone que debía vigilar y traicionar, esto causaba tristeza y alegría por igual en la pequeña exceed pero sus visiones no solían equivocarse aunque dudara y deseara no verlas. Un día en las que fueron enviadas como elegidas a luchar junto a otros magos de distintos gremios para derrotar a 'Oración Seis', conocieron a los que serían sus compañeros y amigos, teniendo que dejar a los que habían sido su familia ya que descubrieron con tristeza que eran fantasmas protectores que desaparecerían porque ya tenían una nueva familia que las adoptarían y así podrían descansar en paz. Esa nueva familia fue Fairy Tail, un gremio que cuidaba de los suyos y arruinaba a los demás despertando odio y pasiones a su paso. Con sus compañeros viajaron al reino de Edolas, lugar original de la felina y allí vivieron una gran aventura donde descubrieron verdades ocultas y ayudaron a sus habitantes volviendo después a Fiore. Solucionadas las cosas con la familia exceed y dispersados por el reino de Fiore buscando los huevos perdidos, la linda princesita que ya no tenía reino, ni responsabilidades pudo vivir en paz y armonía. Aquí es donde comienza la historia de lo que le pasó…

Era perfecto, alto cuando quería, achuchable a ratos, fuerte, serio y con una nobleza que mucho tendrían que admirar. Todo lo contrario de ese gato azul tontorrón que la perseguía ofreciéndole pescado a todas horas.

Hasta hacía poco tiempo no se había fijado en nadie, tenía otras preocupaciones y obligaciones. Después de estar en Edolas las cosas cambiaron y encontró un fuerte guerrero del que se enamoro desde lejos.

Según los años de su raza ella estaba en plena pubertad, las hormonas exceed eran tremendamente fuertes y buscaban una pareja para aparearse. Pero él no se fijaba en ella de esa manera, era un poco mayor y la veía como una cría. Cuan equivocado estaba y se lo demostraría, la pequeña princesita era toda una exceed hecha y derecha.

_"__¿Qué puedo hacer?"-_ suspiró. Miró su entorno, todos parecían vivir en una burbuja de felicidad, emparejados aunque intentaran disimular sus relaciones. Volvió a suspirar. Tan deprimida se encontraba que no se percató que se le acercaban.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Charle?- Wendy andaba preocupada por el comportamiento tan raro de su compañera.

\- Nada – sonrió intentando no preocupar a la otra.

La chica de las coletas se entristeció ante esto – ¿No confías en mí? –

\- Eres mi mejor amiga, claro que confío. –

\- Entonces cuéntame lo que te ocurre. –

\- Está bien… tu ganas - suspiró por enésima vez ese día.

Wendy se alegro y se sentó a su lado para escucharla.

\- Desde hace un tiempo que llevo sintiéndome atraída por Pantherlily… – volvió nuevamente a suspirar –… pero por más que intento llamar su atención, el muy tonto me ignora - otro suspiro salió. – No sé qué hacer.

\- No te rindas, – la muchacha se puso de pie animando a su amiga. – Yo te ayudaré – dijo muy seria.

\- Shhhhhh… baja el tono Wendy que se van a enterar todos – regañó avergonzada pero contenta.

…

\- Acercarte a él – animó – Venga, se atrevida.-

\- No sé yo si esto funcionará… No va mucho conmigo.-

\- Verás qué sí. Correee… como hemos ensayado, recuerda – la empujó muy entusiasmada por todo aquello.

Se dirigió a una mesa donde estaban sentados Gajeel, Levy y él, hablando sobre su última misión.

\- Hola Lily – dijo lo más sugerentemente que pudo y le guiñó un ojo.

\- Uhmmmm… hola Charle – bebió de su zumo de kiwi - ¿Qué te pasa en el ojo? ¿Se te ha metido algo? –

\- Ahhh… no…. – se puso nerviosa.

\- Ahora que me fijo – sorbió - ¿Hay fiesta de disfraces?-

\- No, ¿por qué?-

\- No te has pintado para un disfraz.-

\- Bueno… yo… TONTO – huyó llorando la minina con su amiga detrás.

Todo el Gremio miró mal a la pantera, incluidos su pareja de amigos.

\- ¿Qué?- miró a todos centrándose en su compañero.- ¿Qué pasa?-

\- Te has pasado Lily – le recriminó este.– Hasta yo me he dado cuenta y mira que se supone que soy el bestia.-

\- ¿Y qué se supone que he hecho? –

Levy se adelantó a su chico para responder – Eres un insensible, has herido sus sentimientos y la has insultado. Estaba intentando conquistarte-

\- ¿Eh? –

\- Esa gata, idiota –

\- No te pases Gajeel – no le gustaba que le insultaran.

El moreno posó su cabeza en el puño que tenía sobre la mesa hastiado.- No me hagas que te expliques como si fueras tonto Lily, le gustas, es tan obvio como que a Juvia le pone Gray.-

\- ¡GAJEELLL!- Le reprochó la susodicha desde algún rincón.

\- Calla tonta, - dijo el apodo cariñosamente- si lo vas proclamando a los cuatro vientos, ni que fuera secreto. Pero a lo que iba… Síguela y habla con ella, te vas a arrepentir si no lo aclaras y no me apetece tener que escuchar tus penas.-

\- ¿Pero?-

\- ¡Que vayas pantera o te envío de un golpe! – Le gritó sorprendiendo a todos – ¡No vuelvas hasta arreglar esto! ¡Ve!- Ordenó.

El exceed salió, siguiendo el rastro de la otra.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan amable y considerado Hierritos? ¿Acaso alguien te ha domado y civilizado?- le dijo con doble sentido.

\- ¡Salamanderrrr…! – le pegó convirtiendo su puño en hierro e iniciando una pelea que evitara que se viera lo rojo que estaba.

…

Pantherlily llegó donde estaban las dos chicas, una consolando a la otra.

\- Wendy puedes dejarnos solos por favor –

\- Lily yo no sé si debería dejaros… - miro a la exceed, esta asintió, así que se marchó hacia el gremio.

\- ¿Qué quieres?-

\- Venía a disculparme, no era mi intención ofenderte Charle –

\- Me has humillado – lloró.

\- No lo pretendía, no llores por favor…- intentó acercarse para consolarla. - Lo siento – dijo de corazón.

La gata paró de llorar observándole esperanzada.

\- ¿Entonces…?-

\- Para, no continúes. No quiero que me malentiendas Charle. Te aprecio y tengo cariño pero sólo eso. Eres demasiado joven y no puedo verte como nada más. No quiero hacerte daño, de verdad, pero tengo que ser sincero. Si me necesitas estaré para ayudarte como amiga y compañera de Fairy Tail eso será todo. Siento si te hago daño pero tenía que dejar claro que no hay posibilidades. Además, ya tuve a alguien especial en Edoras y la perdí, hoy por hoy, mi corazón está cerrado para cualquier romance, aún la amo- diciendo esto se marchó hacia la casa que compartía con Gajeel, aquella gata le recordaba a su antiguo amor, físicamente y en su forma de comportarse, se sintió triste, era desconsolador recodarla y saber que nunca más estaría a su lado. Tuvo un deja-vu, el día que se enamoró de ella, hizo exactamente lo mismo que Charle por eso reaccionó así.

\- No me voy a rendir Lily. Puede que hoy no, mañana tampoco pero acabaré convenciéndote – dijo más animada leyendo detrás del significado se sus palabras. Ese 'hoy por hoy' significaba que tenía una muy pequeña posibilidad pero existía y eso era mucho para ella.

…

\- ¡Lilyyyyy! – Un exceed azul no identificado voló hacía él con lágrimas en los ojos, intentando atacarle con un pescado que aun no se había comido. - ¿Qué has hecho a mi Charle ayyy?

\- Ahora no, Happy. No seas pesado. - La pantera con su forma pequeñita le frenó con la palma de la mano y estrelló contra el suelo para luego continuar su camino.

\- Maldito Lily ayyyy… - se sobó el chicón que le estaba saliendo – Verás el pescadotazo que le voy a arrear cuando esté distraído ayyyy… - Rió maquiavélicamente.

\- Cuando digo que es un gato atontado…- dijo cierta exceed que oyó esto último cuando fue a buscar a su amiga.

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES****:**

Tarde pero subo otro one-shot, ya queda menos para conseguir cumplir la meta, poniéndome al día.

Hasta ahora este ha sido el que más trabajo me ha costado aun sabiendo como quería que fuera. Una pareja difícil de escribir y no sé si habrá quedado bien. Personalmente estoy más o menos satisfecha del resultado final.

Según escribía se me han venido imágenes de la historia sobre el pasado de Lily y de cómo terminaría todo esto dentro del marco temporal actual del manga pero eso ya sería otra historia que no sé si algún día haré.

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Gracias a todos los que les dais una oportunidad a estos one shot, leéis, seguís, ponéis en favorito, en marcadores y/o comentáis. Sobretodo a estos últimos y en especial a:

**\- NekoDarkness: **Graciasssss… me alegra. ^^

**\- Dia-chan: **Jajajajaja… insistente con Gajeel comatoso jajajaja… Ya veremos jajajaja…

Nota mental: No dejar notas mentales antes de secuestros muajajaja… planeando… shhh… calla que se entera. XP

Sepsi, suena a pepsi jajaja… Un día me enseñas el nuevo diccionario, seguro está bien.

Espero tu opinión sobre este que no se yo. El próximo mañana.

'Nop, no te preocupes, no secuestroooo…' (muajajajaja…).

Gracias como siempre y besitos.

\- **Melodiosa:** No hay problema, es normal que leyendo te entren ganas de usar alguna idea para otra historia ;) jajaja…

Gracias por pasarte. Besitos.

\- **Graciela chan:** Me siento mal por preocuparos T.T , lo siento.

Si, han sufrido mucho desde muy pequeños, han tenido que ser duros para poder sobrevivir y siempre he sentido un cariño especial por Jellal (Iría Gajeel, Laxus, Jellal, Gray, etc… como favoritos). Pero creo que ellos dos terminaran juntos, se ve que se quieren desde niños, siempre apoyándose y protegiéndose. Me pillaste a la primera jajaja…

Gracias y perdonnnnn… Besitos.

* * *

Ahora me voy a mimir que ya por cabezonería pura tenía que subirlo hoy ^^U. Buenas noches y hasta mañana


	9. Lyon x Juvia

**NOTAS:**

***Al final.

**DATOS FIC:**

· **Sinopsis: **Colección de 14 one-shots con diferentes parejas dedicado al mes de San Valentín, cada historia es auto-conclusiva pero se relaciona con las otras del fic. Todas con algo en común, parejas que guardan en secreto su relación o su intereses amoroso.

· **Género:** Romántico, humor.

· **Capítulos:** 14 (por los 14 días antes de San Valentín)

· **Personajes:** Todos los del universo de Fairy Tail.

· **Advertencia:** Puede haber Lime o Lemon depende la historia.

· **Advertencia II:** No es necesario leer todos los one shot para que tengan sentido pero si se relacionan en ciertos puntos unos con otros y esas anécdotas se pillan leyendo su historia paralela.

**ÍNDICE****:**

01\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Mirajane x Laxus / Laxus x Mirajane

02\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Natsu x Lucy / Lucy x Natsu

03\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Gajeel x Levy / Levy x Gajeel

04\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Juvia x Gray / Gray x Juvia

05\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Cana x Laxus

06\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Romeo x Wendy

07\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Erza x Jellal / Jellal x Erza

08\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Charle x Lily

**09\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Lyon x Juvia**

10\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Rogue x Yukino / Yukino x Rogue

11\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Sting x Lissana

12\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Evergreen x Elfman / Elfman x Evergreen

13\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Mavis x Zeref

14\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren.

**DISCLAIMER****:** **_Fairy Tail_** y todos sus personajes son creaciones de **_Hiro Mashima_**, yo sólo los usos sin ánimo de lucro y para enloquecer a quienes se adentren a leer.

* * *

**09\. Shhhhhh... Que no se enteren: Lyon x Juvia (one shot):**

Desde el mismo momento que comenzaron a salir, Gray se volvió terriblemente celoso, no soportaba que nadie admirada a su novia y menos que le dijeran cosas bonitas. Especialmente un plasta de cabellos blanquecinos, desgraciadamente no quería que nadie en el Gremio se enterara de que se habían emparejado y si no se tragaba sus celos todo se iría al garete.

\- Oh mi linda Juvia, hermosa flor cuando me harás tan feliz dándome un sí.- la besó su mano como todo un caballero ante la atenta mirada de un moreno semidesnudo que no los perdía de vista y rechinaba sus dientes intentando controlarse.

Juvia se puso colorada por las acciones del otro, si no estuviera con Gray y no se hubiera enamorado de él quizás hubiese aceptado a ese chico. Le gustaba como la hacía sentirse, era una mujer guapa, no se podía resistir a tales atenciones.

Aún con la mano agarrada, atrajo a la elemental hacia sí, muy cerca posando la mano en su pecho.

\- ¿Sientes mi corazón dama mía? – Su corazón latía rápidamente – Estas palpitaciones son las que demuestran que mis palabras son ciertas…

\- Lyon kun… Juvia se siente alagada pero…-

\- Grrrrrrrr…- El mago de hielo estaba que podría morder a cualquiera, gruñía y tamborileaba sus dedos cada vez más deprisa contra la mesa.

\- No, no digas nada preciosidad…-

\- 'Grrrrrr… es suficiente' – habló para sí mismo, levantándose de su mesa y dirigiéndose hacia la parejita. – ¡Lyon quieres dejar de avergonzarte de esa manera!-

\- ¿Gray sama? – con corazoncitos en los ojos y haciendo posturitas raras pensó _"Ohhhh… ha venido por mí". _Por una vez así era, fuera a parte de la rivalidad que ya existía claro.

\- Vámonos Juvia querida permíteme hacerte cambiar de idea para que salgas conmigo.- El otro mago de hielo lo ignoró, sin soltar la mano de la chica tiró de ella para sacarla de allí y continuar disfrutando juntos un rato más.

Eso ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso para el moreno, agarró la otra mano de la muchacha que se encontró en medio. Aquello pareció la riña de dos niños pequeños, cada uno tirando de un brazo de la maga que empezaba a notar dolor y por una vez, sintió ganas de cargarse a los dos.

\- Ella sólo está interesada en mí, déjala en paz. Vergüenza me daría comportarme tan ridículamente – tiró para un lado.

\- Jajaja… y que más te da, si no te interesa, suéltala y deja que me la lleve yo – tiró para el otro lado. – El que debería avergonzarse eres tú que estas en cuero ante una señorita.-

-¿Eh? – Miró su cuerpo - ¡Mi ropaaaa, maldita sea si la llevaba puesta! – Pero no soltó a la otra y continuó intentando que el otro soltara. – Jap… pues mírate tú, también anda desnudo. ¡Pervertido!-

\- Tú si que eres un pervertido – tiró de nuevo.

\- No, tú. Suelta – tiró otra vez.

\- Suéltala pervertido – tiró.

Así estuvieron un rato, discutiendo y estirando cada vez más.

\- ¡BASTA!- Se soltó – ¡Juvia no aguanta esto! ¡Ya no sois críos, resolver las cosas como adultos! – Les gritó.

\- Se ha cabreado por tu culpa Gray porque no te marchas a pasear un rato- le lanzó un ataque que pretendía sacarle del gremio.

\- Grrrrrrrr… maldito Lyon grrrr… no tienes gremio o qué – esquivó el ataque, que fue a parar hacia Macao al que no le sentó muy bien, y lo devolvió con otro igual – ¡Vete a tu casa y dejar de venir a incordiar!-

El hechizo también fue esquivado por el peliblanco, hiendo a parar contra el barril del que bebía Cana, estallándolo y causando un cabreo monumental en la chica que entró en la pelea junto a Macao. Los trozos del barril salieron volando y dieron en la cabeza a Natsu, Erza, Lily y Mira. Natsu sintiéndose provocado se metió en la pelea – ¡Estoy que ardo! (tampoco es que necesitara mucha escusa para una buena riña), Erza guardó un segundo la compostura pero acabó siguiendo al dragon slayer con una sonrisa demoniaca, Gajeel al ver a su gato inconsciente por la madera soltó su típico –Gihihi…- enredándose a puñetazos y Laxus sintiendo la mirada cabreada de Mira que parecía querer decirle _"Soy tu novia, ¿no me vas a defender"_, bebió el último trago de cerveza y suspirando participó sin esforzarse, no quería matar a nadie por una tontería.

Estuvieron largo rato peleando y destrozando el nuevo edificio del gremio hasta que la morena por la que se había iniciado todo aquello que se salió de madre los detuvo con su voz.

\- ¡JUVIA DICE QUE OS DETENGAIS DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!- Todos menos dos se detuvieron, maldiciendo, se estaban divirtiendo. La maga viendo que los otros no se detenían, se dirigió hacia ellos que no se habían percatado de su presencia, estiró sus manos hacia ambos y los agarró de las orejas. – Juvia quiere que paréis de comportaros como mocosos, si seguís así os trataré como tal.- De esa manera los sacó del sitio y los dirigió a un lugar donde pudieran hablar sin ser escuchados.

\- Oh, Juvia, amor mío perdóname, no fue mi intención…-

\- Grrrrr…-

\- ¡Vale! ¡Juvia os quieres mucho pero si no os comportáis se va a cabrear!-

\- ¿Me quieres? – Se lanzó a sus brazos con los ojos iluminados pero fue detenido por un muy celoso moreno.

\- '¿Le quieres mucho?' – Dijo cabreado – Explicarte grrrrrrrr…-

_"__Juvia estaría encantada por lo mono que esta Gray sama celoso si no estuviera tan mosqueada y quisiera patearle."_

\- Déjala en paz pervertido, no es de tu propiedad para que te comportes así, ni te interesa, así que deja que me la lleve y seamos felices-

\- Grrrr… Ella es mía, única y enteramente miaaaaaaa… Mi tesoro… Cómo no la dejes y te marches a tu casa te arreo grrrrr…- parecía poseído y no se dio cuenta de que había confesado ante el otro.

\- Ahora te das cuenta, ¿eh? Pues es tarde, ella me quiere y me la llevo – Agarró a la elemental en un abrazo levantándola del suelo listo para irse si no fuera por una pequeña estaca de hielo que le impactó en la coronilla y la hizo soltarla.

Acabaron encarándose y casi volviendo a iniciar otra pelea.

\- Merluzo que estamos saliendo, es mi chica, deja de poner tus manos sobre ella que te parto la cara. Es miaaaaaaa…- hasta la cara le cambió.

\- Mentiroso envidioso ella es míaaaaaa… mi tesoro, no tuyo-

\- ¡Ahhhhh… vale ya!- cabreada- Juvia es de Juvia, de nadie más, ¿entendido? Me pertenezco a mi misma.

\- Pero…- dijeron los dos chicos simultáneamente.

\- ¡No hay 'peros' que valgan!- miró al mago mayor – Lo siento Lyon, te quiero como un gran amigo pero amo y salgo con Gray como él dice, no puedo salir contigo. Juvia se disculpa por no habértelo dicho pero es que no queremos que nadie se entere.-

\- Je – Gray se sintió ganador ante la cara decepcionada de su rival y amigo, no por mucho rato.

\- _'Gray sama… - _susurró al oído de su novio - _… por comportarse como un crio estará castigado durante 1 mes, no podrás tocarme durante ese tiempo'_\- viendo la cara del mago sonrió.

_"__Noooooo…"_

\- ¿Lyon san, Juvia puede pedirle un favorcito como gran amigo? – Le preguntó agachándose hacia él con una suave vocecita.

El chico con ojos vidriosos la miró esperando.

-_'Shhhhhh… que no se enteren… Será nuestro secretito, ¿vale?'_ – Le guiñó juguetonamente un ojo haciendo el gesto de silencio y luego besó la mejilla del chico para despedirse, poniéndole rojo.

_"__Juviaaaa… sniffff… "_

La maga de agua, dejó a los dos chicos deprimidos y tirados en el frio suelo, llorando por ella.

\- Juvia va a tomarse algo para que se le pase el cabreo. Luego os verá.-

\- Todo por tu culpa idiota –

\- Por la tuya maldito y cómo te atreves a recibir un beso de mi tesoroooo… Te vas a enterar–

Y nuevamente empezaron otra pelea más, esto sería la historia de nunca acabar.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**NOTAS FINALES**:

Este one-shot estaba pensado, medio escrito, desde la historia de Gray x Juvia, lo tenía revoloteando y con ganas de subir.

Pobrechito Lyon, necesitará alguien que le consuele. ¿Alguna voluntaria?

¿Qué os ha parecido?

Intentaré subir el próximo hoy pero no garantizo. Ya casi estoy al día :D

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Gracias a todos los que les dais una oportunidad a estos one shot, leéis, seguís, ponéis en favorito, en marcadores y/o comentáis. Sobretodo a estos últimos y en especial a:

**Graciela chan: **No te preocupes es agradable que se preocupen por una, por aquí también se hacen amistades online (¿se diría así?). Lo de la locura no me preocupa, mientras sea de la encantadora como la mía (XP me lo tengo creído jajajaja…), mis amigos siempre dicen que una amiga y yo estamos medio locas por la que liamos juntas. Creo que es reciproco, cuando escribes y ves que hay gente que te comenta, te alenta y llevas un tiempo tratando con ellas, te alegras y acabas creando un lazo amistoso, quieras o no las interacciones son los que tienen. Es divertido y agradable, cuando estás acostumbrada a tratar con ellos y por lo que sea no aparecen te preocupas (bueno cada uno es un mundo pero en mi caso así es), más que nada por si ha pasado algo. Por eso me disculpo ;D, me pongo en el lugar de la otra parte y…

Es que Gajeel no es el que era está siendo domesticado por la domadora de dragon slayer, Levy jajajaja… A Lily le veo un personaje noble y serio, es claro y preciso cuando es necesario, por algo fue un alto cargo en el castillo de Edoras.

Siempre me alegra leerte así que no te preocupes por los sermones jajaja… Gracias por las vibraciones (muackkkk…)

Besitos.

**Dia cha:** Jajaja… copiota XP jajajaja… nota mental: se me ha olvidado la nota menta T.T

Uhmmm… haría mejor pareja con Charlotte pero no se yo… no termino de verlos. Happy x Charle, más o menos, aunque me parece que el pobre gato tiene un carácter un poco infantil para alguien con Charle que es demasiado madura y seria para su edad (o el otro demasiado crio según como se vea).

Por tu culpa con el Gajeel comatoso, he soñado con un Gajeel tendido en un ataúd de flores silvestres y una Levy que le besaba para despertarle sniffff… lo mío es grave jajajaja…

¿Había una unicornia de nata? No se sí la conocía (nota mental choco+ nata = *¬*)

Jajajaja… mucha "mierda" con los exámenes y las clases.

Besitos querida loca jajajaja…. XD


End file.
